proposition indécente
by vega264
Summary: Un pari, rien qu'un stupide pari et voila Harry entrainé malgré lui dans une relation qu'il ne contôle absolument pas. Slash HD FINI!
1. Default Chapter

**Proposition indécente**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est a JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Proposition indécente**

**Chapitre un : correspondance**

Le mois de juillet était déjà bien entamé lorsque Harry Potter le survivant reçu une lettre étrange qui l'amena à réfléchir et à arrêter pour un moment de se morfondre comme il le faisait depuis la fin de sa cinquième année.

Son oncle et sa tante le laissait en paix mais il devait pour sa soit disant sécurité rester chez eux.

Cependant le survivant avait obtenu l'autorisation spéciale pour faire de la magie en dehors des cours.

Il avait ainsi fait un bon spectaculaire au niveau de ses résultats scolaire et son physique s'était grandement amélioré durant toute sa sixième année. En effet, il s'était astreint a un emploi du temps draconien alliant sport intensif, art martiaux et pratique de la magie en tout genre.

Son changement physique était tel qu'on n'aurait pu comparer l'ancien Harry Potter au nouveau à part peut être la couleur toujours aussi profonde de ses yeux vert qu'un sort avait mis en valeur par la suppression des lunettes qui les cachaient. Autrement il adoptait désormais une coupe de cheveux délibérément en bataille mais plus courte sans cacher sa cicatrice. Son style vestimentaire avait également évolué laissant de côté les vieux vêtements de Dudley au profit de jeans moulants légèrement délavés et de hauts soulignant sa musculature.

Le problème chez Harry était qu'il avait délibérément coupé les ponts avec tous ses amis pour que ceux-ci ne risque pas de se faire tuer, lui faisant passer une année solitaire. Ses vacances en prenaient aussi le chemin jusqu'à ce jour.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant l'expéditeur de la lettre.

_Comment te portes tu petit pote Potter ?_

_J'ai remarqué au cour de cette année ton désintérêt total pour tout ce qui t'entourait et je ne pensais pas que la mort du clebart te toucherait autant c'est pourquoi je te propose de réfléchir à nouveau à la proposition que je t'ai faite à la fin de cette année. _

_Bien a toi _

_D.L Malefoy_

La lettre laissait Harry dans un état proche de la perplexité. La lettre était ironique ce qui était plutôt normal compte tenu du fait que c'était un Malefoy qui l'avait écrite mais on avait aussi l'impression que Drago Malefoy s'intéressait voit s'inquiétait pour lui ce qui était plutôt surprenant.

Il faut dire que la proposition en elle-même était étrange :

**Flash-back **

Harry errait dans un couloir lorsque Drago Malefoy le héla

- Potter ! Hé Potter

- Quoi ? soupira Harry en se retournant

- Je voit que tu as plutôt bien évolué…

- Drago Malefoy me fait un compliment ? fit Harry ironiquement

- Vois ça comme tu veux Potter, j'ai une proposition a te faire.

- Ah oui ? toi ? fit Harry de plus en plus surpris

- Effectivement. Vois tu je te trouve de plus en plus attirant et comme je sais que tu est vierge et timide je te propose de faire ton éducation sexuelle.

- Pardon ?! j'ai cru mal comprendre tu veux quoi ? fit Harry effaré

- En clair bien que je crois que tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dit, je veux te baiser Potter. C'est assez clair maintenant ?

- Je… je ne …je ne sais pas quoi dire fit Harry de plus en plus surpris et gêné

- Alors ne dis rien pour le moment je te contacterais. Drago caressa alors légèrement la joue de Harry avant de partir vers sa salle commune laissant un Harry stupéfait de tant d'audace derrière lui.

**Fin du flash-back**

Harry n'avait plus eut de nouvelles de Malefoy jusqu'à ce jour et n'avait pas franchement réfléchi préférant ruminer la mort de son parrain. Mais maintenant il était relativement tenté d'accepter la proposition de Malefoy et ce même si ce n'était que pour une nuit.

Après tout Harry ne cachait plus qu'il était Gay depuis presque six mois et Malefoy était très attirant. Ses cheveux blonds platine retombaient gracieusement devant de magnifiques yeux gris depuis qu'il ne mettait plus de gel dans ses cheveux. Par ailleurs il était aussi musclé que Harry quoi que légèrement plus grand Harry faisant déjà 1m80. et surtout, Drago Malefoy était considéré comme étant le dieux du sexe de Poudlard.

Tout compte fait la réflexion n'avait pas lieu d'être Harry pris un morceau de parchemin et répondit immédiatement :

_Malefoy_

_J'ai bien réfléchi à ta proposition et je l'accepte._

_Ma famille sera absente la première semaine d'août et je serai tout seul chez moi donc si ça t'intéresse…_

_Harry Potter_

Harry savait que Malefoy ne divulguerai pas cette information depuis que ce dernier avait rejoint l'ordre du phénix et de doute façon il se fichait que Voldemort le trouve, il se sentait prêt à l'affronter.

Tuer ou être tuer, de toute façon s'était son destin et plus vite il l'accomplissait plus vite il serai soulager de se fardeau qui pesait si lourdement sur ses épaule.

Harry attacha la lettre à la patte que lui tendait Hedwige et lui murmura

- apporte ça à Drago Malefoy ma belle et fait vite.

La chouette hulula doucement pour montrer sa compréhension et s'envola immédiatement après.

En attendant la réponse de Drago, Harry décida de poursuivre son entraînement en magie elfique, cette dernière lui permettant un accroissement et une plus grande maîtrise de sa puissance.

Cela faisait plusieurs heure qu'il se concentrait lorsque Hedwige lui apporta la réponse tant attendue…

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ça vous a plus. La suite devrai venir bientôt mais pour cela il me faudrait quelque reviews lol.


	2. chapitre 2: deceptionet soulagement

Kikou voici le chap 2

Joyeux noël a tout le monde

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Flore** : contente que ça t'ait plu, voici la suite

**Zick** : oui c vrai je reconnais qu'il y va fort mai ça fait un peu son charme nan ? Voila la suite biz.

**Zaz** : g te rassure il n'est pas encore amoureux, il veut juste s'amuser. Contente que ça t'ait plu

**Lilyep** : voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**Chapitre 2 déception et soulagement**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se concentrait lorsque Hedwige lui apporta la réponse tant attendue…

_Potter,_

_Désolé mais je ne pourrai pas venir te voir, ma mère et moi partons justement cette même semaine dans les caraïbes sur notre îles privé._

_Ce sera pour une prochaine fois_

_D.L Malefoy_

A la fin de sa lecture Harry poussa un soupir dépité. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance c'était désormais parfaitement clair pour lui. Tant que son destin ne serait pas accompli, il n'aurai droit à aucune vie sociale et ne se le permettrai de toute façon pas. L'esquisse de commencement d'histoire avec Malefoy n'avait pas lieu d'être et il repousserai toutes les avance futures, si avance il y avait car on ne doit jamais s'attendre a rien de la part d'un Malefoy.

Tant pis, en attendant il poursuivrai l'entraînement complexe auquel il se soumettait. Il se mis en tailleur sur son lit et entama sa séance de méditation. Il essayait de faire le vide en lui mais cette fois ci n'y parvint pas. Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait.

Ayant appris a toujours se méfier de ce qu'il ressentait il décida tout de même d'envoyer une lettre a Dumbledore et l'ODP pour plus de sécurité. Grand bien lui en pris car 5minutes à peine après que Hedwige se soit envolée, une explosion retentie devant privet drive. Voldemort avait enfin réussi a passer outre la protection que lui fournissait sa tante, et pour cause, celle-ci n'était pas là.

Harry s'interrogeait sur comment Voldemort avait eu connaissance de cette absence car seul l'ODP était au courant. Y avait il un traître au sein de l'ordre ? Étais-ce seulement un coup de chance de Voldemort ?

Laissant la ses réflexion, Harry pris sa baguette et se prépara mentalement à combattre son pire ennemi et même à devoir le tuer si ce dernier ne le tuait pas avant. Il était prêt à mourir si cela pouvait éradiquer le seigneur des ténèbre de cette terre. De toute façon, cela lui permettrai de rejoindre ses parents et son parrain là ou ils était désormais.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'est que James, Lily et Sirius veillaient sur lui à l'heure actuelle et souhaitaient, eux, ne pas le revoir de sitôt.

Harry descendit tranquillement l'escalier qui le mènerai a Voldemort. Sa cicatrice le brûlait mais la maîtrise de l'occlumencie lui permettait de réduire le lien qui engendrai la douleur lui permettant de presque faire disparaître celle-ci. Il avait une chance de gagner il en était sûr mail pour cela il faudrait la jouer serré et espérer que l'ODP rapplique rapidement. De toute façon un d'eux avait du alerter les autre vu qu'il était surveillé en permanence par le vieux fou !!

- cher Tom c'est un véritable déplaisir de te recevoir chez moi. Enfin si on veux….fit il avec une moue de dégoût.

- Potter je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler de cette façon !! Endoloris

Un rayon rouge se dirigeât vers Harry qui l'esquiva facilement

- tom, tom, tom repris Harry avec ironie je m'aperçoit avec stupeur que tu vieilli. Ca te fait quel effet d'être de plus en plus proche de la mort ?

- j'en suis sans doute moins prêt que toi car tu vas mourir aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour pour les forces du mal.

Voldemort éclatât d'un rire glacial. C'est a ce moment qu'apparut l'ODP au grand complet. La bataille s'engageât alors avec des forces égales de part et d'autre.

- c'est entre nous deux Potter.

- j'attends ça depuis longtemps voldi

- je te ferais payer ton insolence !

- c'est ça c'est ça, en attendant tu parle beaucoup mais niveau action…

Les sorts commencèrent à fuser de toutes part. la bataille faisait rage entre Harry et Voldemort

- Avada Kedavra

Harry l'esquissa et invoqua l'épée de Griffondor alors que Voldemort lui changeait sa baguette en lame.

Les coups rivalisaient d'adresse et les deux hommes enchaînaient feintes et parades. Harry commençait a fatiguer lorsque Voldemort lui enfonça son épée dans le ventre. Harry le regarda avec surprise Voldemort esquisser un sourire de victoire. Alors, réunissant ses dernière forces, le jeune garçon planta son épée dans le cœur même du seigneur des ténèbre et incanta :

-j'en appelle aux anciens Que l'âme de ce mage noir soit bannie,

Pour que jamais plus elle ne revienne ici

Et qu'ainsi s'accomplisse la prophétie.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le jeune garçon s'effondra la douleur était trop vive, il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il pu à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, la couleur blanche des mur le fit soupirer. Il n'avait même pas encore commencé sa dernière année qu'il était déjà à l'infirmerie. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de la bataille. Il avait tué Voldemort. Une douleur profonde s'encra alors dans ses yeux. Demain, ce serait son anniversaire, le premier anniversaire d'un meurtrier.

Il ressenti alors le besoin intense de fumer pour soulager la trop grande tension qui l'envahissait par vague.

Il tenta de se relever et grimaça a cause de la douleur qui lui vrillât le ventre. Mais son besoin de nicotine était le plus fort et il prit donc la direction du parc de Poudlard. C'est près de la porte que le retrouva madame Pomfresh, terrible gardienne de l'infirmerie. Elle poussa un cri strident

- MONSIEUR POTTER, QUE FAITES VOUS DEBOUT ? ALLEZ VOUS RECOUCHER IMMEDIATEMENT !

Sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, Harry haussa les épaules et quittât la pièce, laissant derrière lui une infirmière stupéfaite.

Il se rendit près du lac et s'assit par terre. Qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire de sa vie ? il n'avait même pas besoin de travailler car les Potter lui avait laissé une belle somme d'argent à laquelle venait s'ajouter l'héritage de Sirius. Auror, cela le dégoûtait à présent mais il avait un ans pour réfléchir et décider.

Il alluma sa cigarette et aspirât la première bouffée avec délice. Instantanément il se décontracta.

C'est alors qu'il senti une présence se rapprocher de lui.

- bonjour professeur Rogue

- monsieur Potter fit l'homme de manière respectueuse

Harry haussa un sourcil de manière à montrer sa surprise.

- je vous rassure je ne suis comme ca que parce que vous m'avez débarrassé de ce poids qu'était la marque.

- comment ca ? fit Harry de plus en plus surpris

- vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ?

- non et je ne vois pas comment, j'était évanoui fit Harry de manière ironique.

- Ne ma cherchez pas Potter, à ce petit jeu , je suis nettement meilleur que vous !

- Si vous le dites. Harry haussa les épaule et aspira une nouvelle bouffée

- Je savais que vous étiez stupide Potter mais à ce point s'en est surprenant ! Même votre idiot de père l'était moins.

- Je ne vous permet pas fit Harry en haussant le ton.

- Mais je n'ai absolument pas besoin de votre autorisation Potter fit Severus en s'en allant. Oh un conseil, éteignez cette chose ca finira par vous tuer.

- Mais je suis déjà mort fit Harry dans un haussement d'épaule résigné.

Severus parti légèrement inquiet pour son élève. Il le savait profondément perturbé, mais pas à ce point. Il devrait le surveiller cette année. L'ancien mangemort poussa un profond soupir il avait horreur de jouer les nounous mais depuis qu'il était au service de Dumbledore, il s'était vraiment ramolli.

Harry termina tranquillement sa cigarette lorsqu'il fut à nouveau interrompu.

- bonjour Potter

- Malfoy ! ! mais que fait tu là ? ne devais tu pas être sur ton îles ? fit Harry de manière plutôt agressive.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Celui la n'est pas terrible à mon goût mais il me permet de mettre l'histoire en place. Si j'ai le courage je le reprendrai à l'occasion.

à bientôt pour la suite


	3. amour propre

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est a JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ludie**participer ? C'est vrai que j'aimerai bien mais bon faut pas rêver ça serai trop beau lol. Voila la suite !

**gaelle**** griffondor : **je suis contente que tu penses cela. L'histoire s'installe doucement, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**YunaFab: **la suite ne s'est pas passée comme tu le prévoyait mais l'autre cas n'a pas eu lieu non plus. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes.

**Drakynouchette: **c'est vrai que l'action est rapide et j'ai beaucoup de mal à développer mais je fait des efforts. Voila la suite.

**Onarluca: **contente que mon histoire te plaises. Pour ma part j'adore mystérieux eden. A bientôt.

**Chapitre 3 : amour propre**

- bonjour Potter

- Malefoy ! ! mais que fait tu là ? ne devais tu pas être sur ton îles ? fit Harry de manière plutôt agressive.

- Je n'y suis plus comme tu vois fit il tranquillement.

- Casses toi Malefoy j'ai pas envi de te voir

- Saches qu'on ne donne pas d'ordre à un Malefoy, un Malefoy ne fait que ce qu'il veut ! ajouta Drago fièrement.

- C'est ça je te crois ! fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel

- Je te signal que j'ai refusé de faire parti des mangemorts !

- Mais je m'en fou Malefoy !

- Je pourrai même t'épouser, toi Harry Potter, un des plus grand ennemis de ma famille repris le blond ignorant les paroles du survivants.

Harry se figeât à l'entente de ces paroles.

- tu ferais quoi ?!

- je t'épouserai Potter

- je te signal juste que de une, on est pas amoureux, de deux, tu voulait juste coucher avec moi ce qui tout bien réfléchi ne m'intéresse pas, de trois, t'est malade ?! c'est complètement débile ce que tu me dis là !!!

- nan Potter c'est courageux !

- je vois pas en quoi ces paroles stupides sont courageuses !

- tous simplement parce que toi tu ne serai pas capable de m'épouser ! Je me demande pourquoi tu portes l'écusson de la maison du courage !

- parce que je fais marcher ce qui s'appelle un cerveau et que visiblement un immense vide semble habiter ta boite crânienne Malefoy fit Harry avec mépris.

- Serais tu lâche Potter ?

Cette réflexion piquât Harry au vif. Alors ça non il n'était pas lâche et ne l'avait jamais été. Il allait montrer à ce petit prétentieux de blond peroxydé qui était le plus lâche des deux. Une lueur de défi dans le regard, il tendit sa main vers Malefoy et lui dit :

- très bien Malefoy je t'épouserai puisque tu me dis en être capable.

- Parfait ! fit Drago en serrant la main tendue. Une fête est organisée à Pré-au-lard pour ton anniversaire et la chute de Voldemort, je connais un mage marieur, il nous suffit de deux témoins et ce sera parfait. T'inquiète, je m'occupe de tout, même des témoins car je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas que tes amis soient au courant ?

- Tu as parfaitement raison et de toute façon ça ne servirai à rien, ajoutât Harry de manière à faire comprendre à Drago que la conversation était terminée

Drago comprit parfaitement le message et se leva pour se diriger vers le château. Foutu amour propre ! Quelle idée avait il eu de demander Potter en mariage. Quoi que finalement en y réfléchissant, il ne pensait pas avoir eu tort. C'est vrai qu'il avait follement envi de coucher avec Potter, mais en même tant, il n'avait absolument pas envi que quelqu'un d'autre touche à ce qu'il estimait déjà lui appartenir, mariage ou non ! C'est pourquoi cette idée de mariage était parfaite car cela marquerait Potter comme sien.

De son côté, Harry se maudissait et maudissait Drago jusqu'à la quinzième génération à venir. Mais quels crétins ils avaient été aussi bien l'un que l'autre ! Un mariage ! Et puis quoi encore ! Il était hors de question qu'il se marrie avec Drago, mais en même tant, il avait toujours éprouvé des sentiment pour cet idiot prétentieux.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et dit dans un murmure :

- le pire c'est que je l'aime bien.

- Et qui aime tu bien ?

- Tient Rémus ! décidément, tout le monde à décidé de venir voir comment j'allait ! Je te rassure je vais très bien fit Harry en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question Harry fit doucement Rémus.

Harry poussa un autre soupir exaspéré. Rémus était bien trop perspicace de part sa lycanthropie. Harry était sur qu'il savait même déjà de qui il parlait étant donné que le loup garou avait une très grande perception des odeurs et que la pleine lune était justement et pour son plus grand malheur dans deux jours.

- As-tu vraiment besoin que je formule ce que tu sais déjà Moony ?

- Je pense que ça serai mieux pour toi Harry.

- Je parlais de Drago.

- Le fils Malefoy. Je te comprends. Il a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, mais il a une attitude bizarre.

- Comment sais tu cela ?

- Narcissa a toujours été une bonne amie et ce contre la volonté de Sirius. Il arrive qu'elle me parle de son fils et là il s'avère que Drago semble préoccupé, qu'il mijote quelque chose.

- De toute façon il peut faire ce qu'il veut ça ne change rien au fait que jamais je ne lui montrerai que je l'aime bien. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, Ron ne m'adresserait probablement plus jamais la parole après ça. Et pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami. Hermione, elle, pincerai les lèvres de la même manière que Mac Gonagall quand elle désapprouve quelque chose, tu sais en secouant la tête comme si tu étais complètement stupide. Et pour finir Ginny. Ah Ginny, elle me regarderai, fondrai en larmes parce que selon elle en faisant cela je serai en train de basculer du mauvais côté et ce bien que Malefoy ait combattu pour l'ordre. Le pire c'est que ça fait trois ans que je sais que je suis gay et que je n'ose pas leur annoncer à cause de ça. D'autant qu'on pourrai ajouter à la réaction d'Hermione un passage obligé à la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution à ma maladie. Que veux tu donc que je fasse Rémus ? mes amis restent plus importants que ce petit con et en même temps j'ai envi de m'amuser, de profiter un peu de la jeunesse que Dumbledore m'a volé afin que je tue Voldemort.

- Tu sais Harry, la décision te revient à toi et toi seul. Saches juste que je te soutiendrai quoi que tu fasses.

- Merci Rémus ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

- De rien Harry, maintenant je te propose de rentrer et de savourer un peu ta victoire. En tant qu'ancien maraudeur je te conseil même, mais ne vas pas le répéter, de te prendre une bonne cuite.

Rémus fit un clin d'œil de connivence à Harry et s'en fut rejoindre d'autre membres de l'ordre.

Une cuite ? Oui pourquoi pas. Après tout il n'avait encore jamais été soul, il pouvait bien voir ce que ça faisait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Drago Malefoy l'observait, caché derrière un poteau, un sourire satisfait accroché au visage.

Et voila c'est la fin du chapitre. La suite ? Et bien elle ne devrai pas trop tarder… enfin si je trouve l'inspiration. A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. mariage et conséquense

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Space**** girl2** : contente que ça te plaise. Voila la suite.

****

**Ludie** : et oui Dray est imprévisible. Lol. J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long mais j'ai des progrès à faire.

****

**Onarluca** : voila j'ai essayer de faire plus long mais c'est dure alors comme pour le moment j'ai le temps, j'update souvent pour compenser. G hâte de lire le new chap. à bientôt. Et passe également de très bonnes fêtes.

****

**Zaz** : ah la la il ne sait vraiment pas se contrôler Harry. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime nan ? Merci pour ta review.

****

**YunaFab** : je suis contente que tu penses cela de ma fic et vais essayer de rester dans le même ton. Une bonne parti est déjà dans ma tête ça aide pour écrire.

****

**Latoondudesert** : merci c'est gentil. Voila la suite biz

****

**Farahon** : chapitre cour mais updater souvent. Ca compense non ? en tout cas j'espère lol.

****

**Drakynouchette** : pour ça chap. j'ai fait un effort. Sera il présent ? Mystère…

****

**yuki-chan** : Drago est très intelligent, il se connaît bien et peu donc en jouer mais Harry a des talents cacher à découvrir qui risque de compliquer les choses. Ca serait pas drôle sinon !

**Attention lemon dans ce chapitre ! bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 : mariage et conséquence**

Une cuite ? Oui pourquoi pas. Après tout il n'avait encore jamais été soul, il pouvait bien voir ce que ça faisait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Drago Malefoy l'observait, caché derrière un poteau, un sourire satisfait accroché au visage.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Harry buvait de manière à oublier sa vie. Il n'avait déjà plus les idées très claires lorsque Drago s'approcha de lui et l'entraîna dans un coin.

- salut Harry

- qui t'as permis de m'appeler comme ça fit Harry d'une voix pâteuse

- moi-même, il est normal que j'appelle mon futur époux par son prénom nan ?

- hum c'est ça on va se marier. Pffff, j'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi idiot !!

- tu reviendrai sur ta parole ? reprit le blond haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Vas crever Malefoy, ça te ferait trop plaisir !!

- Alors je bois à nos fiançailles !

Drago avala une petite gorgée et fit boire la quasi intégralité de la bouteille de champagne à un Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. D'ailleurs, il pouvait à peine tenir debout.

C'est dans un état semi comateux qu'il suivi Drago sans savoir où il allait, suivi par deux personnes, mais qui ?

Sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé là, Harry se retrouva debout baguette tendue devant un mage marieur. Il fronça les sourcil quelques instant. Mais que faisait il ? Il se mariait ? Il eu soudain un sourire victorieux. Bien sûr ! Drago n'oserai jamais aller aussi loin, il était donc sûr de gagner en prononçant le oui, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, son sourire s'élargissant d'avantage si c'était possible, défiant Drago du regard. Il se retrouva bien vite désarçonné par le petit sourire tendre qui apparaissait sur les lèvres de sa némésis.

Tendre ? Comment ça tendre ? Ce n'était pas possible !

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'effroi lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Drago venait de prononcer le oui fatidique en liant sa baguette à la sienne.

Marié !! il était marié à son pire ennemi ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que le divorce n'existait pas dans le monde sorcier. Lorsqu'on liait sa baguette c'était pour la vie !

Harry n'eu guère le temps de réfléchir davantage car son esprit était beaucoup trop embrumé pour mesurer véritablement les conséquences de ses actes, par ailleurs les lèvres de Drago venaient de se poser délicatement sur ses lèvre, surprenant agréablement le jeune homme qui les entrouvrit permettant au blond d'approfondir le baiser. La fougue de Drago se propageât petit à petit en Harry qui senti ses forces l'abandonner complètement.

Alors Drago se vit obligé de le soutenir jusqu'à sa chambre.

En effet, Harry avait eu le privilège de se voir attribuer une chambre, ou plutôt un petit appartement de manière à ne plus réveiller ses camarades à cause de ses incessants cauchemars.

Drago aussi avait sa propre chambre vu qu'il était préfet, mais celle-ci était située dans les cachots, donc beaucoup plus loin et il n'avait pas franchement envi de soutenir le jeune homme jusque la. Harry encore légèrement lucide souffla le mot de passe.

Alors Drago le déposa sur le sol et l'observa. Il se senti envahi d'une bouffée de tendresse qui le fit grimacer imperceptiblement. Lui Drago Lucius Malefoy éprouvait de la tendresse pour quelqu'un ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Il pouvait être violent, ça oui ! Mais certainement pas tendre ! Pourtant, en ce moment, Harry, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort semblait si fragile !

Alors que avant même d'épouser le jeune homme, Drago avait eu envi de le prendre violemment, la maintenant, il ne le pouvait plus et savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Il regarda alors Harry pensant qu'il avait un ange devant lui. Drago lui prit délicatement le menton et le releva de manière à ce que leurs yeux se croisent. Un ciel d'orage croisa une mer d'émeraude. Les deux regards semblaient aussi troublés l'un que l'autre.

Encore une fois ce fut Drago qui fit le premier pas en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun qui ferma les yeux dans l'attente d'un nouveau mouvement de Drago vers ses lèvres. Ce dernier comprenant parfaitement que l'autorisation avait été donné de continuer, ne se fit pas prier et offrit au survivant un nouveau baiser qui prit cette fois les devant en glissant sa langue dans la bouche du blond qui l'accueilli gracieusement.

Devant cet accueil, Harry s'enhardit et se colla contre le blond tout en glissant ses doigts autour de son cou puis dans ses cheveux. Mais Harry n'osait aller plus loin, ce fut alors Drago qui passa à l'action. Tout en embrassant Harry il l'entraîna vers la pièce qu'il supposait à juste titre être la chambre. Puis il poussa délicatement Harry sur le lit. Là, il interrompit le baiser et commença a déboutonner la chemise du brun tout en le picorant de léger baiser. Les yeux de Harry comme ceux de Drago étaient assombris par le désir de l'autre. Mais dans ceux de Drago brillait également une lueur étrange.

Après s'être attaqué à la chemise, Drago débarrassa Harry de son pantalon et son boxer. Il se redressa et observa l'homme qui était désormais son mari. Pas de doute il était vraiment splendide, son corps était pourvu d'une fine musculature que Drago mourrai d'envi de toucher. Mais avant de le faire, il se débarrassa de tous ses vêtements et se retrouva lui aussi nu, le sexe dressé devant un Harry rougissant de gêne et d'anticipation.

Harry n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour et il était à la fois anxieux et très impatient. En cela aidé par les brumes de l'alcool. Son excitation était également clairement visible et Drago décida de s'en occuper sans plus attendre.

Lorsque la langue de Drago effleura sa verge tendue, Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise mêlé. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti de telles sensations. Un immense frisson parcouru son corps qui alla au devant de la langue de Drago. C'était si bon qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir mourir de plaisir. Lorsque le blond le pris complètement en bouche, le jeune homme soupira le nom de son mari. S'entendre ainsi appeler fit relever les yeux à Drago.

Il fut profondément touché par le spectacle du plaisir que ressentait Harry et décida de le préparer a un plaisir encore plus grand. Il lubrifiât ses doigts et en glissa un dans l'intimité du brun qui gémi de plaisir et de douleur mêlée. Lorsqu'il fut accoutumé au léger mouvement imprimé, un deuxième doigt puis un troisième vint le préparer à une entrée d'une autre taille.

- tu risque d'avoir un peu mal au début, le prévint doucement Drago.

Harry acquiesça difficilement et retint son souffle lorsque Drago commença à entrer en lui.

Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Immédiatement Drago s'interrompit attendant que le jeune homme lui fasse signe de continuer .il du attendre deux bonnes minutes avant que le brun ne commence à imprimer un mouvement avec ses hanches. Drago commença alors de lent vas et vient. Puis, il se saisi de la hampe de Harry pour la caresser au même rythmes que son propre mouvement. C'est dans un concert de gémissement qu'ils jouirent au même moment, prononçant le nom de l'autre.

Peu de temps après, il s'endormirent le visage serein.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il eu l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien et pourtant il ne savait pas pourquoi ? Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'est d'avoir rêver de Drago. Mais pourquoi il n'en savait rien. Le jeune garçon, décidant de faire la grasse matinée se déplaça de manière a se réinstaller de façon confortable. C'est alors qu'il senti une présence chaude dans son lit. Pris d'un accès de panique, il regarda ce ou plutôt qui se trouvait à côté de lui. En voyant Drago aussi nu que lui, il eut des flashes de la nuit qu'il avait passé. Pris d'un accès de honte et de rage, il tira le drap de manière à s'enrouler dedans, et éjecta Drago de son lit, le réveillant en sursaut par la même occasion. Celui –ci regarda Harry d'un air ahurit ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait.

Nda :

Et voila c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Merci de ne pas me tuer même si j'ai une très forte tendance au sadisme. A bientôt pour la suite qui ne saurait tarder vu que je suis quand même gentille. lol


	5. chapitre 5: colère

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca******: et voila la suite merci a toi pour tes encouragement, ils me font vraiment très plaisir à chaque fois bisous et à bientôt

**Khyra** : il est vrai que Drago a une raison et qu'on commence a la connaître mais ca sera plus explicite vers la fin. Merci pour tes commentaires.

**Zick****** merci beaucoup c'est très gentil. Je pense que Drago gardera quand même un caractère comme tu aimes car après tout c'est aussi comme ça que je l'adore. Lol

**Drakynouchette******: j'avoue déjà avoir pesté contre les auteur sadique mais en même temps c'est tellement drôle…lol. La suite est venue vite. Suis-je pardonnée ?

**Lilyep******: très bonne analyse. Le costume de critique littéraire te vas a merveille ! lol

**Ludie******: merci, merci, tes compliments me touchent. Sinon pour ses amis t'inquiète ça ne saurait tarder mais j'avoue que j'avais pas pensé à lucius. (J'ai honte là) du coup ça sera pas pour tout de suite mais j'en parlerai c'est promis.

**Yunafab******: c'est vrai que je le plains j'aimerai pas que ça m'arrive et c pas fini pour lui ! Merci pour la review biz.

**Une spéciale dédicace à Alita 19 sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour : **merci à toi je t'adore et tu le sais. Gros bisous

**Chapitre 5 : colère **

Il éjecta Drago de son lit, le réveillant en sursaut par la même occasion. Celui –ci regarda Harry d'un air ahurit ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait.

- dégage de cette chambre immédiatement ! fit Harry d'une voix sourde ne présageant rien de bon.

- mais que se passe t'il ? fit Drago, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil.

- Ce qu'il se passe ?! tu oses me le demander !!! tu sais ce que tu es Malefoy ? une belle ordure ! je n'ai que du mépris pour toi, alors maintenant… DEHORS !!!!!

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry lança un accio sur les vêtements de Drago, ouvrit la porte et poussa le jeune homme dehors lui balançant ses vêtements sans aucune délicatesse sur la tête.

Le blond n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir et il était maintenant nu dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il était tellement choqué qu'il n'entendit pas qu'une personne se rapprochait. Celle –ci se fit tout de même remarquer par son éclat de rire sonore.

Drago, ayant repris ses esprits lui jeta un regard noir qui n'impressionna absolument pas l'autre.

- Zabini arrête de rire ! Gronda Malefoy qui se leva et se drapa dans sa dignité de prince des serpentard.

Comme l'autre n'arrêtait pas, il le saisit à la gorge :

- je te préviens, c'est dans ton intérêt de ne rien raconter de ce que tu viens de voir ! meilleur amis ou pas j'ai la rancune tenace

- c'est bon Drago je te connais pas besoin de préciser articula Blaise assez péniblement vu que Drago le tenait toujours à la gorge.

Drago le relâcha alors comme si il n'était qu'un déchet mais Zabini ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait l'habitude du comportement d'apparence lunatique de Drago.

En réalité, il savait parfaitement que le jeune Homme avait horreur qu'on lui résiste. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le prince des serpentard. Il s'imposait tout naturellement comme le leader.

Et là, il semblait particulièrement contrarié. Vu sa tenue, Blaise supposait que Drago venait de se faire jeter et pas en douceur. Il dissimulât un mince sourire devant l'incompréhension que ressentait Drago face au rejet de Harry. Ce dernier s'avérait d'un caractère bien plus fougueux et complexe que ce que le blond avait prévu et lui avait résister, enfin avait plutôt regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Au lieu de faire profil bas, il décidât d'en rajouter une couche.

- alors Drago tu t'es fait jeter ?

- en quoi ça te concerne ? grimaçât Drago

- comme tu est mon amis, enfin je crois, murmura t'il pour lui-même en prenant Drago par l'épaule, et que je suis magnanime, je vais t'aider et t'enseigner les rudiments du mode de pensée griffondoresque. Le griffondor, contrairement au serpentard, a tendance à ne pas réfléchir immédiatement.

- Comment ça ? fit Drago perplexe

- Rhabille toi on verra ensuite car même si tu es notre leader et surtout parce que tu l'es, ça serai mieux qu'on te vois pas ainsi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Inutile de préciser. En plus je doute que mon père apprécie qu'on m'ait trouvé nu, près de la chambre à Potter, avec un anneau en or à mon annulaire gauche. Je crois que ça pourrait prêter à confusion non ? ajouta le blond ironiquement.

- Hum, c'est plutôt bien résumé oui fit Blaise en faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais j'aurai juste dit que rien que le fait que tu ais été vu nu lui aurait suffit pour te tuer.

- Pas faux, c'est effectivement un autre aspect particulièrement intéressant de la situation fit Drago tout en s'habillant.

Après avoir fini de s'habiller, Drago entraîna Blaise vers sa chambre de préfet, de manière à ce que leur conversation reste un tant soit peu dans le domaine du privé et ce, malgré la fâcheuse habitude qu'avait cette école d'être perpétuellement au courant de ce qui devait rester un secret. Une fois arrivé, Drago voulu s'instruire.

- alors ?

- alors quoi ? fit Zabini

- t'es vraiment stupide ou tu te donnes seulement des airs ? fit Drago impatiemment

- c'est que des air je te rassure. Bien reprenons donc là où nous nous sommes arreter tout à l'heure, le mode de pensée des griffondor. Comme je le disais, ils pensent plus avec leurs tripes qu'avec leur cerveau. Nous on pèse le pour et le contre ce qui semble normal et raisonnable. Jusque là tu me suis

Drago lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- et bien eux ils foncent direct dans le tas, ce qui fait qu'ils ne réalisent les conséquences de leur acte qu'une seule fois que celui-ci est fini. En bref ils sont le parfait exemple de la stupidité qui dans certaines familles comme les Potter ou les Weasley, a un grand risque d'être congénitale ajouta Blaise avec mépris et amusement mêlé.

- Pour résumé ce que tu me dis, Potter m'a épouser parce que je l'avait provoqué et qu'il se pensait plus courageux que moi…

- Exactement ! fit Blaise avec un grand sourire

- A ton avis pourquoi crois tu que je l'ai provoqué ? Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Je sais déjà tous ça, et j'ai même fait en sorte qu'il soit bourré au cas ou il ait eu justement l'envi de réfléchir !!!

- Mais alors…fit Blaise dépité

- Alors ! s'exclama le blond. Alors, ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il me rejette !

- Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire si tu veux récupérer l'homme que tu aimes…

- Je ne l'aime pas siffla Drago en interrompant son ami

- Si tu veux fit Blaise en lui lançant un regard septique. Enfin bref, si tu veux le récupérer, il va falloir le séduire.

Drago ne répondit pas mais garda un air pensif sur son visage. Qu'allait il bien pouvoir inventer ?

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Harry était assis sur son lit, complètement déboussolé.

Il se souvenait avoir couché avec Drago, mais était absolument incapable de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé avant d'arriver dans sa chambre à coucher. D'autant que pour y réfléchir calmement, il aurait fallut qu'il n'ait pas sans cesse des images de la nuit précédente qui lui reviennent en mémoire.

Désespéré, il se prit la tête dans les mains. C'est la qu'il ressenti quelque chose de froid contre son visage. Il observa alors ses mains et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi à la vue de l'anneau en or qui ornait son doigt. Seigneur, il ne pensait plus pouvoir tomber aussi bas. Il ressenti alors l'immense besoin de se confier à son meilleur ami.

Il pris alors la direction de la salle commune de sa maison. Là, il trouvât Ron faisant une parti d'échec avec sa sœur. Il attendit patiemment que la partie se termine avant de faire savoir sa présence.

- hum, hum toussota le brun.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Tu fais une Drôle de tête, ya quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Viens je vais t'expliquer.

_Dortoir des Griffondors de septième année_

- TU AS FAIS QUOI ?!!!!!

- Chut Ron pas si fort s'affola Harry

- Attend… ce que tu viens de me dire c'est que non seulement tu as couché avec notre pire ennemis, mais en plus tu l'as épouser ?!

- Oui fit Harry d'une petite voix tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux.

- Tu sais quoi Harry ? tu me répugne fit Ron avec mépris et dégoût. Je te savais irresponsable mais pas à ce point

- Mais Ron, j'était complètement bourré fit Harry en voulant arranger les choses, j'avais besoin d'oublier, tu peux comprendre non ?

- Tu sais quoi Harry ? ce que tu me dis confirme ce que je pense depuis un bout de temps, tu es égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne et rien d'autre…

- Jaloux.

- Pardon fit Ron avec surprise

- Tu es jaloux et tu l'as toujours été. Fit le brun le visage fermé et parfaitement calme. Tu n'as jamais cherché a comprendre ce que je vivais, tu voulais juste être à ma place. Et bien ma place sache que je te l'aurai bien volontiers cédé ! jeta Harry de manière désabusé en s'en allant.

Une fois en bas, Harry ressenti une immense fureur monter en lui. Il en voulait à Drago. Il devait absolument trouver une solution pour se sortir de là. Elle s'imposa alors tout naturellement. Il se rendit alors d'un pas vif à la chambre de Drago. En chemin il bouscula Rogue :.

- POTTER !!

- Pas le temps. grogna celui-ci en continuant son chemin laissant derrière lui un Rogue ébahi.

Arrivé à la chambre de son « époux », il donna un grand coud de pied pour ouvrir la porte.

Drago et Blaise se retournèrent surpris et virent un Harry furieux sur le pas de la porte.

-DRAGO MALEFOY, JE DEMANDE LE DIVORCE !!! hurla le jeune homme.

Et voila le chap est terminée et j'avoue que la fin est encore sadique mais il est 2h45 du matin et j'ai une angine donc même si m'arrêter la me plait, j'ai aussi des excuses. J'essaierai de mettre la suite demain quand même mais je promets rien.


	6. chapitre 6: étincelles

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca: **je suis très contente car le matin quand j'allume mon ordi, tu es toujours la première à avoir mis une review ! J'espère que ce chap. va te plaire autant que le précédent. On n'en est pas encore à la séduction mais ça ne saurait tarder.

**hanna: **c'est vraiment gentil et je suis très contente que tu le fasse maintenant et que ma fic te plaise.

**Alita 19 : **je suis trop contente que tu penses cela de mon chap. je t'adore je vais pas le répéter sans arrêt lol.

**Faharon: **j'ai été comme ça je sais ce que c'est de commater. Mais j'attend la suite de ta fic alors commate pas trop lol. Sinon comme je vais mieux ba voilà la suite.

**Gaelle**** griffondor **: je suis contente que tu trouves ça drôle

**Yunafab: **c dur la vie de sorcier ! lol. Moi non plus je n'aime pas Ron. Mais ça se voit je crois non ? Pour le rythme de parution ba va y avoir un contretemps mais bon j'en suis dédolée

**Vert émeraude : **je suis contente que tu trouve ça drôle. Voila la suite

**Loreilaï**** Yuy :** je suis vraiment très contente que tu ressente ma fic de cette manière ca m'a touché. Encore merci.

**Zick**** : harry** le souhaites mais le peut'il ?merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ais aimé.

**Khyra:** je suis contente que ça te plaises. Pour la fréquence, je le di plus bas je vais devoir faire une pause de deux semaine mais ça ne m'enchante pas. Lol

**Chapitre 6 : étincelles**

- Mais voyons Harry ! nous deux désormais c'est pour la vie fit Drago avec un sourire particulièrement moqueur.

- Pa…par…pardon ? fit Harry les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, toute sa colère étant retombée pour laisser place à un abattement sans nom.

Drago éclata de rire devant l'expression d'Harry alors que Blaise se contentait d'afficher un petit sourire ironique.

- le divorce n'existe pas chez les sorciers ajouta le blond avec un sourire en coin qui démontrait toute la satisfaction qu'il retirait de cette absence de possibilité de recours qu'avait Harry.

- Comment ça, ça n'existe pas? J'ai peur de comprendre là… fit le jeune homme incrédule

- Nous sommes liés Potter, tu m'appartiens ! voila ce que ça veut dire.

Harry, pris d'un sentiment de panique, s'enfuit en courant. Non seulement il était marié, mais en plus c'était pour la vie, et avec son pire ennemi. Une fois de plus, le petit monde bien stable qu'il venait de se créer s'effondrait lamentablement. Le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'une solution, se tuer ou plutôt le tuer lui. Si il avait laissé échapper qu'il l'aimait bien lors de sa discussion avec Rémus, maintenant il haïssait de toute son âme cet espèce de petit blond snobinard et prétentieux ! Les yeux de Harry se firent dures et froid. Il allait se venger, ça oui ! Mais pour ça il avait besoin de son arme secrète et ultra intelligente, Hermione.

De son côté, Drago jubilait. Une fois Blaise parti, il put enfin se remémorer à loisir l'incroyable nuit passée avec Harry. Le garçon était à lui et lui seul ! Le prince des serpentards venait d'avoir le dessus sur celui des griffondors ! Allongé sur son lit, un bras sous sa nuque, il paraissait rêveur et affichait un doux sourire. Si Harry l'avait vu à ce moment, il l'aurait trouvé beau car serein. Cette plénitude dont il était envahi était en partie due au pouvoir dont il était empli. Le pouvoir sur Harry certes, mais aussi le pouvoir de prendre des décisions sans que personne ne puisse rien dire. En effet, même si son père était en fuite, il avait encore suffisamment d'influence pour lui pourrir la vie et ça, maintenant, Drago n'en avait plus peur. Il décidât même de faire en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant pour son mariage. Ainsi il pourrait faire valoir ses droits. Et tout d'abord, Harry viendrait vivre avec lui ou alors il irait chez lui. C'était d'ailleurs le plus envisageable vu que c'était bien plus grand chez le brun. Le serpentard affichait un grand sourire satisfait. Il était maintenant tant pour lui de se rendre en potion. Il aurait de l'avance mais voulait parler à Rogue avant.

Une fois devant la salle, il frappa doucement et attendit.

- entrer ! fit Rogue d'une voix forte

- bonjour Severus fit doucement le jeune homme

- Drago ! c'est une surprise, ça fait longtemps que tu n'est pas venu me voir avant le début des cours… que veux tu ?

- Juste que tu me mettes en duo avec Potter pour la potion d'aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi veux tu te mettre avec Potter ?

- Parce que c'est mon mari

- Pardon ?! fit Severus choqué. Toi, toi tu as épouser Potter fit Rogue, vomissant presque le dernier mot tant il était dégoûté.

- Oui fit tranquillement Drago. Et comme tu m'en dois une, je te demande de payer ta dette. Je n'ai pas dis à mon père ce que je savais sur toi, alors maintenant rends moi la pareille !

- Très bien. Soupira Rogue. Je le ferais, mais Potter tout de même, tu vaux mieux que ça !

- Nan il est parfait fit Drago sur un ton qui clôtura la conversation.

Sur ces paroles, Severus retourne à la préparation de son cour alors que Drago s'installait attendant que les autres arrivent, ce qui ne tarda pas. Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la salle, Drago lui fit un grand sourire qui n'eu pour effet que de se voir attribuer un regard noir et méprisant de la part de Harry qui jeta son sac sur une table au fond de la salle, côté griffondor.

Le cour commença par un peu de théorie puis, vint le moment de la pratique.

- bien je vais vous répartir en groupes fit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Un griffondor et un serpentard comme ça le génie de quelque un d'entre vous fit il en regardant ses cher serpentards, compensera je l'espère la nullité de l'autre moitié de cette classe lança t'il jetant un regard noir et méprisant aux griffondors. Bien, Granger/Zabini, Weasley/Parkinson, Goyle/Londubat…Potter/Malefoy.

- QUOI ! hurla Harry

- Un problème monsieur Potter ? fit dangereusement Rogue

- Et comment fit Harry, il est hors de question que je me mette avec ce… cet…cette chose !

Chose ? Comment ça chose ? Mais pour qui se prenait Potter ? Il n'avait absolument pas le droit de lui résister!

Rogue semblait penser la même chose puisqu'il prononça clairement

- 50 points en moins pour Griffondor pour insulte à un camarade et non respect d'une consigne donné par un professeur. Et vous serez en retenue demain soir avec moi !

- Vous savez quoi ? fit Harry particulièrement outré, allez vous faire voir ! vous, votre retenu et le connard blond juste en face de vous ! en plus, ce ne sont que des cours de perfectionnement pendant les vacances ! vous n'avez pas le droit de me retirer de points !

Harry sorti de la classe pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il fut rejoint une demi heure plus tard par une Hermione inquiète.

- Harry, que ce passe t'il ? Il y a quelque jour tu n'aurais jamais répondu comme ça. Même au professeur Rogue ? demanda elle doucement.

- Ce qu'il se passe fit Harry au bord de la crise de nerf, c'est que je n'ai jamais la maîtrise de quoi que ce soit. Mais le pire c'est que la je l'ai chercher ! j'étais tellement bourré hier pendant la fête que j'ai suivi Malefoy et je l'ai épousé !

- Je sais fit Hermione sérieusement. Ron me l'a dit en se moquant de toi très méchamment. Je lui aie d'ailleurs mis une raclée dans le genre de celle que j'avais déjà mis à Malefoy. Cette fois c'est prouvé, ça soulage vraiment ajouta elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tu ne me reproches rien ? demanda un Harry surpris

- Non. Je pense que tu as été assez puni comme ça. C'est un engagement à vie que tu viens de prendre Harry. C'est très important. Drago pourra exiger beaucoup de choses. mais l'avantage c'est que ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens tant que ça ne gêne pas le bon fonctionnement de votre couple. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais pour le moment il faut que j'y réfléchisse car il vaut mieux éviter de le prendre à la légère.

Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres et son visage reflétait sa volonté. Elle était intelligente, le savait et savait aussi le montrer aux autres jusqu'à les exaspéré. C'est ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle conseilla à Harry de faire ses devoirs plutôt que de s'attacher à son problème actuel, car il avait ses aspics à la fin de l'année et qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à réviser.

Pendant que Harry discutait avec Hermione, Drago avait décidé d'aller faire valoir ses droits d'époux auprès de Dumbledore. En effet, même si il devait réussir à séduire Potter, il devait avant tout l'avoir à portée de main pour le faire. Il prononça donc le mot de passe, frappa et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer.

- Ah Drago ! fit joyeusement le directeur, que veux tu ?

- Eh bien voilà… j'ai épousé Harry hier et je souhaite vivre avec lui comme la loi le prévoit

- Je vois fit gravement Dumbledore. Et bien je te proposes de t'installer dans son appartement c'est plus grand que ta chambre. Dumbledore rédigeât un rapide mot. Oh et donne lui ça si tu veux rester vivant plus de 30 seconde. Ca explique qu'il n'a pas le choix.

- Merci professeur fit Drago surpris de la facilité qu'il avait eu à convaincre le vieux fou.

- Tu sais Drago, fit sérieusement Dumbledore, je vois plus clair en toi que tu ne le crois et je sais même des choses que tu ignores encore sur toi-même. C'est pour ça que je t'aide.

Drago haussa les épaule, remercia Dumbledore poliment et sorti, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre les paroles perpétuellement mystérieuses de ce vieillard sénile.

Il passa rapidement par sa chambre faire sa valise et se rendit ensuite à l'appartement de son cher et tendre époux.

Il prononça le mot de passe que Dumbledore lui avait donné précédemment et pénétra dans le salon. Harry ne semblait pas être là. Il commença dès lors à défaire ses valises. Il ne lui restait plus que ses vêtement lorsque Harry, attiré par le bruit sorti de sa chambre.

- que fais tu là Malefoy ? Le fais de te faire éjecter nu dans le couloir ne t'as pas suffit ? fit Harry ironiquement

- ce que je fais Harry fit il en insistant bien sur le prénom du jeune homme, c'est que je viens réclamer mes droits d'époux.

- Pardon ?! fit Harry outré

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que dans le monde sorcier, un couple se doit d'habiter ensemble.

- Je suis maudit ! se désespéra Harry.

- Mais non fit Drago ! avec un grand sourire. Bien ou est ma chambre ?

- Ce n'est certainement pas la même que la mienne je te rassure. Vu que de toute facon que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi, la nuit d'hier était une erreur.

Drago ne démentit pas mais au fond de lui il était déçu que Harry pense cela. Harry de son côté ne voulait surtout pas montrer qu'il avait aimé. Il partit donc prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il en sorti, il s'aperçu qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. Il se rendit donc en serviette a sa chambre mais se figeât devant l'attitude de Drago. Celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler l'érection que lui avait causé la vue d'un Harry presque nu. D'autant que la légère rougeur de ses joues ne l'aidait pas vraiment à dissimuler sa gêne.

Sa surprise passée, Harry esquissa un léger sourire et rejoignit sa chambre.

Alors comme ça Drago me désire… mais ça change tout se dit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer. Le prochain ne viendra pas demain comme d'habitude car je retourne chez moi pour la journée et je n'ai le net que chez mes parents.

Par ailleurs dimanche sera le dernier update avant 2 semaine car j'entre en période de partiel et qu'il faut donc que je travail un peu. A bientôt pour la suite.


	7. chapitre 7: trop plein

****

****

****

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est a JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

****

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Onarluca******: ça je peux t'assurer que le Harry sauvage est un animal particulièrement dur à apprivoiser. Faut toujours être sur ses gardes avec lol. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Alita 19** : alors comme ça je suis méchante hein ? Alors que j'ai tout fait pour finir mon chapitre le plus tôt possible ? Pour les deux chapitres je vais essayer même si je sais pas si tu le mérite lol. A bientôt bisous.

**Farahon******: contente que tu ais aimé. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite de ton histoire !

**Yami**** ni hikari** : je suis contente que tu aimes bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

**Vert émeraude** : et vi il réfléchi pas beaucoup Riri mais il est perturbé fo le comprendre lol

**Loreilaï**** Yuy** : les deux longue semaines ne commencent que dimanche soir en attendant je continu ! Quant à tuer certains perso, tu as mon appui total lol

**Zick** : je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. Bisous

**Minerve** : oui ça va être explosif ! Ils ont du caractère tout les deux ! Lol merci pour ta review.

**Gaelle**** griffondor**. : Je suis contente que tu aimes bisous.

Et voila mon new chap qui arrive plus vite que prévu. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

Alors comme ça Drago me désire… mais ça change tout se dit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

Allongé sur son lit, un sourire sadique sur le visage, le jeune homme essayait d'imaginer comment il allait pouvoir profiter de son avantage. Comme Drago lui avait gentiment fait remarquer qu'en l'épousant, le brun était devenu sa propriété, il allait lui prouver qu'il n'appartenait à personne, et surtout pas à lui. Même si au fond de lui, son inconscient tentait de lui souffler qu'il devrait être flatté par la réaction qu'avait eu son époux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Drago ne voulait que jouer avec lui pour mieux le jeter une fois lassé.

Il décidât donc de s'afficher avec le plus de personnes possible pour le rendre jaloux. Mais pour cela, il devait commencer par se renseigner sur la population gay de Poudlard. Il savait juste que Seamus l'était mais c'est tout. Il allait donc commencer par lui en lui avouant bien évidemment la vérité. Après tout il allait aussi risquer de voir la colère d'un Malefoy tomber sur lui. C'est sur cette dernière constatation que le jeune homme s'endormi, le visage un peu angoissé.

De son côté, Drago n'était finalement pas mécontent qu'Harry ait entraperçu le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Après tout on pouvait considérer ça comme un premier pas dans son étape consacrée à la séduction de Harry. Drago grimaçât quand il se rendit compte que même seul, pour lui, Potter était devenu Harry. C'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Harry, pourquoi Harry ? Que représentait réellement le jeune homme ? Ces questions, Drago avait peur de se les poser. Pourtant de ce côté, il paraissait déjà moins obtus que le brun qui lui, savait parfaitement qu'il avait des sentiment pour le blond mais qui, par peur, les rejetait en bloc. Drago lui, ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ressentait vraiment mais s'en doutait et l'acceptait, ce qui avait le mérite de donner une chance, aussi mince soit t'elle, à leur relation. A son tour, le blond s'endormi, dans sa nouvelle chambre, à un tournant de sa vie, sur de bien sombres pensées.

Demain serait un autre jour. Lucius risquait à tout moment de réapparaître pour le punir, et maintenant que toute l'école était au courant, la gazette ne manquerait pas de s'emparer du scoop des deux ennemis désormais mariés. Harry n'apprécierait sans doute pas, mais alors pas du tout la nouvelle attention des médias sur lui.

Le lendemain, Drago émergeât doucement d'un sommeil cotonneux. Il avait plutôt bien dormi, malgré les soucis qui ne l'avaient pas aidés à trouver un sommeil rapide. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de traînasser au lit. A vrai dire, il ne le faisait jamais. Ce n'était absolument pas permis par l'éducation malfoyenne. Encore légèrement endormi, il se dirigeât vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude qui lui permettrait de se réveiller tout en douceur. Il ne remarqua pas l'autre personne présente dans la salle de bain. Il commença à se déshabiller puis fila sous la douche. Celle-ci fut rapidement à bonne température et Drago poussa un soupir de bien être en sentant l'eau glisser le long de son corps, l'épousant parfaitement. Il ébroua ses cheveux maintenant trempés puis pris une noisette de shampoing et malaxa doucement son cuir chevelu, avant de laver son corps musclé de joueur de quidditch.

Harry n'avait naturellement pas perdu une miette de la scène ayant du mal à détourner le regard. Mais lorsque Drago eu presque fini, il préféra quitter la pièce de peur de se faire surprendre. Par ailleurs, la lueur de désir et l'érection bien visible qu'il arborait à l'heure actuelle auraient été du plus mauvais effet sur son projet de vengeance. Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre, la verrouilla et place un charme d'insonorisation dessus. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que Drago soit parti et devait donc passer par la séance de travail manuel pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner. Pas qu'il ait cour derrière. Non après tout c'était les vacances et les étudiants restés à Poudlard pour l'été, c'est-à-dire la totalité, n'avaient de cour de perfectionnement que deux fois par semaine. En réalité, il voulait juste commencer son opération j'emmerde Malefoy autant que possible. Pour cela, il avait besoin de Seamus et que Malefoy soit présent. Dans le cas contraire sa vengeance n'aurait aucun intérêt.

Il se rendit donc dans la grande salle ou heureusement les deux étaient présents ? Seamus avait toujours été quelqu'un de matinal contrairement aux autres griffondors du dortoir.

- salut Seamus fit Harry

- oh salut ! comment ça va ?

- bof, tu sais… fit le brun entre mon mariage avec Malefoy qui estime que du coup je lui appartient, et ma dispute avec Ron, j'ai pas franchement le moral.

- Ron est con ! pour Malefoy, c'est plus compliqué et je sèche. Fit le garçon irlandais.

- Justement, j'ai besoin de toi Seamus !

- Pourquoi faire ? fit l'autre surpris

- Pour faire enrager Malefoy ! annonça Harry avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Malefoy, qui observait la discussion sans en entendre la teneur, plissa légèrement les yeux. Il se doutait qu'Harry n'en resterait pas là mais était près à faire face. il n'appréciait déjà pas particulièrement que Harry parle avec ce con d'irlandais, et mangeait son petit déjeuné sans y mettre beaucoup d'entrain, plus occupé à surveiller ce qui se passait à la table de son griffondor. Lorsqu'il vit Seamus se pencher pour embrasser doucement SON mari sur la bouche, il ne fit qu'un bond, se précipitât sur l'irlandais qu'il attrapa par le col, et lui mis un direct du gauche en pleine figure, lui cassant le nez par la même occasion. Puis, toujours fulminant, il se tourna vers Harry, lui lança un regard noir et méprisant et dit :

- je te savais capable d'aller loin, mais de là à impliquer d'autre personne c'est minable ! Tu savais parfaitement que je réagirais comme ça et pourtant tu as délibérément été trouver Finnigan pour lui demander son aide et me faire enrager ! je te signale juste au passage que grâce à toi, il a le nez casser ! T'es nul Harry, un gamin en colère ! Tu devrais grandir un peu !

- pardon ? fit Harry une colère sourde montant en lui. Tu peux parler toi espèce d'abruti ! tu me soûles au champagne pour que je t'épouse sans faite d'histoire ! Tu estimes ensuite que je t'appartiens et c'est moi qui aie les mauvaises réactions ? tous les profs te soutiennent et en plus faudrait que je dise merlin?! mais tu rêves là ! je suis déjà obligé de partager mon appart avec toi, il te faut quoi de plus ?! avoir un gentil Harry bien docile dans ton lit pour les soirs où tu t'ennuies ?

À ces mots, la main de Drago parti toute seule et il gifla son mari. Harry le regarda avec encore plus de dégoût qu'avant si c'était possible. Puis faisant demi tour, il annonça haut et fort :

- Très bien puisque c'est comme ça je pars !

- Harry attend !

C'était Hermione qui se tenait devant lui.

- Non hermi je suis désolé mais cette fois c'est trop ! On as toujours régie ma vie à ma place ! Aujourd'hui même j'ai 17ans ce qui signifie que je suis majeur et que donc je peux faire ce que je veux. J'ai donc décidé de passer le reste de mes vacances ailleurs et surtout très loin de lui ! fini t'il en montrant Drago du doigt.

- Tu as tord Harry, tu fais une grosse erreur et tu le sais ! laisse toi guider par ce que tu ressens ça t'aidera !

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air Hermione ! loin de ce châteaux et de tous le monde !

- Laisse moi au moins venir avec toi ! insista elle désespérée

- Nan. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Alors il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et s'apprêta à quitter la salle lorsqu'un applaudissement lent retenti. Harry se retourna et vit Ron, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, s'approcher de lui.

- bravo ! Alors là bravo ! Ça y ait ? La diva a fait son show ? franchement tu vas me faire pleurer là ! fit il en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

Harry ne chercha même pas à répliquer et haussa les épaules. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione qui lui remit une gifle et de Drago qui l'envoya vertement promener :

- ferme la Weasley ! C'est entre Harry et moi ! Tu ne devrais même pas nous parler ! C'est une insulte à nos oreilles de t'entendre ! Quand au fait de te sentir ajouta-il en plissant le nez…ça t'arrive de te laver ? Nan parce que j'ai des doutes là. Pourtant le savon est fourni à Poudlard c'est bizarre non ?

Ron rouge de honte bâti en retraite. Personne n'avait vu que Harry s'était éclipsé pendant cette altercation.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ce dernier était dans le train le menant à Londres. Il regardait avec mélancolie le paysage qui défilait rapidement.

Ce qu'il allait faire une fois à Londres, il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la paix, le calme, le silence. Ne pouvait on pas la lui offrir maintenant qu'il avait accompli son devoir ? Peut-être finalement aurait t'il du se réfugier dans la foret auprès des elfes ? Nan le confort spartiate des arbres ne lui avait jamais correspondu et ce même si il maîtrisait leur magie.

Pour le moment une chambre au chaudron baveur suffirait faute de mieux. Il chercherait un appartement par la suite. Tout doucement, une larme glissa le long de la joue du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne plonge dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à sa famille.

Il ne se réveilla que lorsque le train entra en gare. Il pris ses affaire et se dirigeât vers le mur de la voix 9 ¾. La, Drago l'attendait, le visage grave, une drôle d'expression dans les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée.

Harry leva vers lui son regard vert en ce moment fatigué de vivre. Il ne chercha même pas à résister lorsque Drago l'entraîna à sa suite.

Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre de terminer. Je vais essayer de finir le suivant aujourd'hui mais je promets rien. Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour la suite.


	8. réflexion

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Her-mio-neu** : t'inquiète il va le faire tu vas voir. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé biz.

**Onarluca**: et voilà encore un nouveau chap. de bouclé. Je suis contente que tu l'aimes. Alors ce new chap d'éden c'est pour bientôt ? En tout cas j'espère ! Bisous

**Minerve **: oui moi aussi je le plaints et Harry n'est décidément pas facile à avoir. Pour la discussion c'est au prochain chap. Dray a transplanné c'est vrai q c plus intelligent lol.

**Gaelle**** griffondor **: c pas poster tout de suite mais sa viens vite alors ne fait surtout pas de crise lol. garde la pour mes deux semaine d'absence lol.

**Winniespike**: voila la suite quant à Drago, ça devrai te plaire biz.

**Vert émeraude **: ça va plus tarder maintenant. Au prochain chapitre tu en auras une ébauche si ce n'est plus. J'essaierai de le mettre en ligne dans l'aprèm. La il est deux hure je vais me coucher lol.

**Drakinouchette**: ba c'est bien comme ça t'a plus à lire comme mes chaps. sont pas très long. Sinon pour Ron je l'aime vraiment pas ce qui veut dire qu'il risque de rester comme ça lol bisous.

**Sefadora**** Firewood** : voila la suite qui je penses arrive assez vite lol

j'aurai voulu mettre mon chap plus tôt mais ça marchait pas dsl

**Chapitre 8 : réflexion**

Harry leva vers lui son regard vert en ce moment fatigué de vivre. Il ne chercha même pas à résister lorsque Drago l'entraîna à sa suite.

Drago marchait vite, tête baissée, et ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler. Harry ne s'y trompa pas et ne chercha même pas à demander où ils allaient.

Une fois sortie de la zone antitransplanage, Drago disparu, entraînant son mari à sa suite.

Ils réapparurent dans un bel appartement assez moderne aux teintes à dominante blanche.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sifflement admiratif.

- tu es ici chez moi harry.

- C'est très beau répondit timidement le brun qui semblait pour le coup avoir perdu toute sa verve habituelle.

- Merci. Bien maintenant que tu sais ou tu est je t'explique pourquoi je t'y ai emmené. J'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que tu avais besoin de réfléchir ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Je te propose donc de loger ici pour le reste des vacances. Bien entendu je ne resterai pas puisque tu sembles ne pas pouvoir supporter ma présence à tes côtés. Ajouta t'il devançant ainsi la réflexion que n'aurait pas manqué de faire Harry.

- Mais et si je préfère que tu restes ?demanda Harry doucement

- Alors je resterais. Je pense qu'on a besoin d'apprendre à se connaître Harry car après tout nous sommes mariés maintenant

- Moui la faute à qui ? fit Harry aigrement.

- A nous deux ! je te signale que la provocation venait aussi de toi !

- Oh ! c'est trop facile ! je suis sur que tu as tout manigancé !!!

- C'est faut jamais je n'aurais pensé t'épouser un jour sans ce stupide pari !

- Ohhhh la mauvaise fois tu m'énerves !

- Bon puisque je t'énerve je retourne à Poudlard ! un conseil prend ton temps pour réfléchir, si tu sais vraiment ce que ça veut dire bien sur ! répondit Drago de manière glaciale à la mauvaise fois évidente dont venait de faire preuve Harry.

Le jeune homme avait eu le même comportement que Harry, mais lui au moins avait l'excuse d'être un serpentard.

Harry se retrouve donc seul. Drago ne lui avait même pas fait visiter avant de partir. Quel manque de savoir vivre ! En tout cas il pensait être bien ici. C'était très calme et le blanc avait le mérite d'apaiser son esprit.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et commença un roman policier. Il en était au trois quart lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Relativement surpris, le jeune homme alla voir par précaution.

A peine eu t'il le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une furie brune entra.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? fit Harry surpris.

- Ce que je viens faire ? tu oses me le demander ? mais je viens t'aider ! autant je suis au courant que tu sais parfaitement cuisiner autant niveau ménage, ça a toujours été ta tante du moins pour le repassage et compagnie

- Tu sais j'était pas obligé de faire de machine, il y a des sort pour ça fit Harry légèrement énervé. Trouve une autre excuse Hermi celle la elle prend pas !

- Très bien Harry. En réalité j'était morte d'inquiétude à ton sujet et j'ai tellement harceler Drago qu'il a fini par cracher le morceau et m'a di ou tu étais.

- Ecoute Hermione je t'adore et tu les sais mais là j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul.

- Très bien Harry si c'est ce que tu désire je vais partir. Mais laisse moi au moins venir te voir une fois par semaine, ça me tranquillisera. Fit Hermione les yeux suppliants.

- Ok on fait comme ça alors. Et le dernier jour d'août on ira sur le chemin de traverse.

- D'accord dit elle enthousiaste. Alors bon séjour seul chez ton époux fit elle un petit sourire complice avant de transplanner.

Harry était enfin seul, tranquille. C'est ainsi qu'il passa le mois d'août, entre la paix qu'il avait enfin trouvé dans la solitude et les visites d'Hermione si vivifiante par l'enthousiasme que la jeune fille mettait un point d'honneur à apporter à son meilleur ami. Elle lui avait ainsi appris qu'elle avait complètement coupé les ponts avec Ron qui avait rallier à lui bon nombres d'élèves aussi mauvaise langue que lui, mais aussi que la gazette s'était emparée de l'histoire du mariage et que le monde sorcier en faisait gorges chaudes. Harry compris ainsi pourquoi tant de gens le regardaient de biais.

C'est la tête haute qu'il fit ses derniers achats sur le chemin de traverse. La il rencontra les jumeaux Weasley qui se montrèrent beaucoup plus ouvert que Ron et lui confirmèrent l'amitié qu'il lui portait. Cela fit vraiment chaud au cœur de Harry qui se sentit près à entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Il transplanna donc en compagnie de Hermione devant les grilles du châteaux. Là, Drago les attendait.

- Drago ? mais que fais tu là fit un Harry particulièrement surpris

- Je t'attendais. Au fait heureux que tu m'appelles enfin par mon prénom fit le blond avec un petit sourire en coin tout à fait charmant qui fi rougir Harry. Bon plus sérieusement, comme Hermione te l'as sans doute dit, ton abruti d'ex ami a réussi à former une coalition qui te dénigre et risque de faire de ta vie un enfer. Aussi je te propose de faire semblant d'être un couple normal au moins pour que tu ais un soutient car sa jalousie va désormais très loin.

- C'est à ce point ? fit un Harry mortellement sérieux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la jalousie de Ron le porterait aussi loin ! c'est sûr en plus il nous rabat la tête avec des mensonges tous plus ridicules les uns que les autre fit Drago légèrement gêné.

- Genre ? fit Harry étonné de la gêne de Drago

- Hermione te raconteras se défila t'il pour le moment le mieux à faire c'est de nous montrer ensemble et de ne pas donner à ces vautours quelque choses à se mettre sous la dent.

Pendant tout le dîner, l'ambiance fût glaciale dans la grande salle, et seul Ron et ses comparses riaient en regardant le couple d'un air septique se moquant même ouvertement de Harry. A la fin du repas, Ron vint même dire à Drago qu'il le plaignait sincèrement et lui souhaitait bonne chance pour les prochaines années. Hermione dû le retenir pour qu'il ne frappe pas le jeune homme qui parti en riant. Harry chercha donc à savoir ce qu'on lui cachait mais à chaque fois, Hermione ou Blaise, qui était devenu son garde du corps à cause de Drago, se défilaient. Quant à en parler avec Drago, la question ne se posait même pas, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer puisque ce dernier se refermait comme une huître dès qu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet.

Ce fut Ron en personne qui leva le voile des secrets.

- salut Harry ça va ? fit le roux

- que veux tu fit Harry méfiant

- oh moi rien, juste renouer avec mon meilleur ami et savoir comment tu fais pour rester avec un gars qui dit à qui veut l'entendre que tu es un très mauvais coup au lit ! ça m'a tellement choqué tu comprend que je suis venu voir comment tu allais ?

Ron avait les yeux qui brillaient de malveillance mais Harry ne le remarqua pas tant il était blessé par ce que venait de lui dire Ron.

Il le remercia même vaguement pour l'information avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge de Harry. Il était triste de ce qu'il venait d'entendre car il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été trompé. Sa relation avec Drago s'était améliorée ces derniers temps et une douce complicité semblait les unir. Malefoy s'était moqué de lui et Harry ne pouvait le supporter.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et refusa d'ouvrir à Hermione lorsqu'elle vint le chercher pour le déjeuné.

Lorsque Drago à son tour vint voir, la discussion fut explosive.

- DEGAGE !! Hurla Harry, ne t'approches plus jamais de moi tu m'entend ? tu me dégoûtes, je te hais et le pire de tout, je te méprise crachat il.

Drago eu beau chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva face à un mur.

Au bout d'une semaine de tension inexplicable pour tous sauf pour Harry, Hermione sût enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Harry vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu as ? Tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus ! Mais regarde toi !! Tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même alors explique toi ! fit elle exaspérée et mortellement inquiète pour son frère de cœur.

- Très bien fit Harry j'ai appris ce que je redoutais le plus. Fit Harry sans donner plus de précision

- C'est-à-dire ? insista t'elle

- C'est-à-dire que Malefoy à fini par avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis le début !

- Oui ?

- Il m'a humilié !!! maintenant pour toute l'école je suis une pure nullité !

- En quoi puis-je être nul à ton avis si ce n'est en potion ?

- Oh fit elle tu l'as appris

- Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ! fit t'il écœuré

- Je te l'ai cacher parce que c'est faut tout simplement ! qui a pu te raconter de telles sottises ? c'est Ron c'est ça ?

Harry ne répondit rien mais son silence parlait pour lui. Hermione le quittât pour raconter à Blaise, avec qui elle était de plus en plus complice, ce qu'elle avait appris.

- bien je vais le raconter immédiatement à Drago. Je suis sûr que Weasley risque de s'en sortir mais pas dans un très bel état.

- D'accord mais reviens moi vite tu me manques déjà fit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- J'y cour lui répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

Une fois qu'il eu trouvé Drago, il lui racontât tous ce qu'il avait appris.

- Weasley va payer pour ce qu'il vient de faire siffla Drago, étrangement calme. Presque trop d'ailleurs.

Et voilà c'est terminé et comme promis j'ai écris mes deux chapitres dans la journée. Je serai ravi d'avoir des review car elles sont pour moi bénéfiques dans le sens où elles m'aident à trouver l'inspiration et à progresser. A bientôt pour la suite


	9. chapitre 9: déclaration

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Minerve **: oui mais il fallait qu'il le retrouve lol. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été malins mais ça va s'arranger lol. Petit couple hr/bl ? Tu verras bien ! Lol

**drake**** miako **: je suis contente que tu penses cela ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée ! Merci et à bientôt j'espère !

**Faharon**: c'est vrai que ça peut surprendre mais qu'est ce que ça défoule ! lol

**Ruika**: je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voila la suite !

**Loreilaï**** Yuy **: il va pas mourir mais c'est tout comme lol quant à la relation Harry Drago je dois reconnaître que plus c'est bizarre plus ça m'amuse lol !

**Onarluca**: hello g lu ton super chap et voici le mien je te souhaites une très bonne année !

**Gaelle**** griffondor **: le pire c'est que j'ai un ordi portable mais je dois aussi réviser un peu lol ça ferai pas sérieux sinon. Mais tu vois je poste quand même avant las deux semaines annoncées.

**Mag**: c'est vrai que j'essaye de faire vite mais la j'ai du mal vu que je suis en plaine révision ! Mais le chap 9 est tout de même au rendez vous. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Ophélie **: je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aimes. Voila la suite et bonne année à toi aussi !

**Sefadora**** firewood **: voila la suite biz

**Her-mio-neu**: bonne année à toi aussi ! C'est vrai que j'aime pas Ron et en plus là je le gratine car il me faut un souffre douleur gniark !! Lol

**Khira**: je suis contente que tu aimes. Voila la suite.

**Zick**: mais il a pas encore cédé ! Mais c'est vrai que ça ne vas pas tarder. A bientôt

**Alita 19 **: Malefoy va réagir comme un mec c'est simple non ? sinon Harry va quand même lui faire payer lol.

**Ludie**: je reconnais j'ai des passes ou je déteste Ron ! Quant à Malefoy père, la réaction c'est pour le prochain chap biz.

Voila désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus mais mon ordi me fait des caprice et reboote régulièrement ! Là j'ai un moment de répit j'en profite pour poster !

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!

Ce chap est en avance ! Normalement je devrai réviser pour mes partiels de lundi mais comme j'ai le droit en horreur je me change les idées lol

Une spéciale dédicace à Alita 19 sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour !!!

**Chapitre 9 : déclaration**

Le mois de septembre était déjà bien entamé et Drago n'avait toujours pas pu se venger de Weasley. L'attente devenait vraiment insupportable d'autant que le roux avait pris pour habitude de se pavaner dans tout Poudlard devenant ainsi une des personnes les plus en vue avec Harry et lui-même. En parlant de Harry, ses relations avec lui ne s'était pas améliorées loin de la. Le brun refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole et l'évitait un maximum compte tenu du fait qu'ils habitaient le même appartement.

Une lueur de tristesse s'installa dans les yeux du blond.

Il aimait Harry. Oh oui il l'aimait ! Plus que sa propre vie si s'était possible. Mais le brun le haïssait et s'était une véritable torture que de voir ces yeux émeraude se durcirent à sa vue.

Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à démentir les paroles de Weasley obnubilé par sa rage. De toute façon, Harry n'était pas en état d'entendre sa version. Dans un profond soupir, le blond se rendit en potion avec près d'une demi-heure d'avance. Il n'avait pas faim et risquait trop de démolir Weasley ce qui aurait été risqué dans une grande salle bondée et où Harry se trouvait. Ce dernier ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé frapper l'autre idiot.

Au détour d'un couloir, les yeux du blond rétrécirent jusqu'à ne former qu'une mince fente brillante de rage. Weasley était là et seul ! C'était une occasion trop belle à saisir pour la laisser passer. Drago se rapprocha dangereusement du roux et l'interpella :

- Weasley ? Tien ! Mais quelle bonne surprise fit le blond d'un ton glacial. Je voulais justement te poser quelques questions mais je n'en avais encore jamais eu l'occasion… donc je le fais maintenant.

- Euhhhh c'est que là…

- Tu as tout ton temps ? tant mieux le coupa Drago avec un grand sourire satisfait. Donc, comme ça j'ai été te dire à TOI que MON mari était nul au lit ?

- Eh bien nan c'est juste ce que j'ai entendu dire… fit Ron très gêné

- Ah oui ? étrange… tu ne tiendrais pas ça de ta grande amie Parkinson par hasard ?

- …

- Tu me prends pour un idiot Weasley ?! fit le blond haussant un sourcil interrogateur

- …

- Tu t'es fais le plaisir de colporter tes ragots pour te sentir plus important que ce que tu es en réalité mais comme je suis très magnanime je vais te le rappeler… tu es une merde Weasley ! Une vulgaire merde ! et tu sais ce que je fais des gens dans ton genre et ce au risque de me salir ? … je les écrase !

Sur ces paroles, Drago mis une droite magistrale dans la figure de Ron qui piqué au vif tenta de répliquer. Mais Drago était plus fort et le montra rouant le roux de coup. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois son adversaire au sol, incapable de se relever.

Un applaudissement retenti alors. Hermione s'avançait un grand sourire au lèvre

- bravo ! Tu l'as bien amoché fit elle sans se soucier pour autant de la santé du rouquin qui gisait à ses pied. Je comprends pourquoi Harry est amoureux de toi !

- Harry m'aime ? fit Drago incrédule, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix

- Disons qu'il ne se l'avoue pas encore mais j'en suis certaine. repris Hermione avec un sourire attendri. et puis en même temps il serait difficile si ce n'était pas le cas ajouta elle un doigt effleurant les pectoraux encore saillant du blond.

Ce dernier n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que Blaise avait retirer le main d'Hermione et la regardait avec fureur. Sans se démonter pour autant, la brune lui fit un petit sourire malicieux et l'entraîna à sa suite prévenir l'infirmière.

Pendant ce temps Drago chercha à rejoindre Harry pour enfin avoir l'explication qu'il aurait du avoir depuis longtemps. Il fut arrêté près d'une colonne par une Pansy Parkinson très entreprenante :

- Dray ! C'est un vrai plaisir de te voir ici ! fit t'elle avec une voix des plus aguicheuse

- Pansy ? je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? fit Drago de manière polaire

Cala ne démonta pas pour autant la jeune fille qui poursuivi sous l'œil particulièrement intéressé d'un Harry dissimulé par une colonne.

- tu sais ce que je veux… toi repris elle sans aucune gêne.

- C'est trop d'honneur fit Drago d'une voix flattée et je serai ravis continua t'il avant de baisser la voix ce qui fit qu'Harry n'entendit pas le reste de te faire la peau si tu t'approches ne serait-ce que pour me parler ! j'ai été clair ? la menaça t'il

- Très fit elle avec une moue septique tu es sûr de toi ?

- On ne peut plus fit il avant d'apercevoir Harry

Drago se figeât alors que le brun le regardait avec Haine et mépris. Ce fut encore pire lorsque la phrase je te déteste fut formulée silencieusement par les lèvres de son aimé.

Son monde s'écroulait à nouveau. Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un aperçoive les larmes qui montait alors, il couru se réfugier dans une salle de classe vide.

Hermione qui passait par la compris à peu près ce qui se passait et alla trouver Harry pour avoir quelques explications supplémentaires. Ce dernier les lui donna en frémissant de rage :

- Il fricotait avec Parkinson mione ! je le hais fit il avec haine et désespoir mêlé

- Ca suffit Harry !! cette fois ci j'en ais assez de te voir te lamenter sur ton sort ! fit une Hermione bouillante de rage. Drago t'aime seulement tu refuses de le voir tu es lâche Harry ajouta elle avec mépris devant un Harry abasourdi. Suis moi !

Là, elle le tira par la main vers la salle où se trouvait le blond. Ce qu'il y vit était incroyable.

Drago se tenait là, les larmes glissant librement le long de ses joues. Il était face au mur, les deux mains appuyées contre celui-ci, la tête légèrement rentrée. Soudain pris d'un accès de rage, il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Les os de sa main se brisèrent sur le coup et du sang s'écula lentement de la plaie.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment ou Hermione lança froidement à un Harry complètement déboussolé un : « assume enfin tes actes ! » en le poussant dans salle, que le blond releva enfin la tête. Harry était alors à genoux n'osant relever la tête. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Avait t'il pu se tromper et juger Drago en fonction de préjuger absurde, préférant croire un Ron qui l'avait rejeté puis trahi ? Le regard dans le vague, les larmes aux yeux il murmura alors :

- je suis désolé. Tellement désolé

- de quoi es tu désolé fit Drago froidement.

Le blond n'obtint pas tout de suite sa réponse. Harry en effet ne faisait que répéter ces mots, tel une litanie. Sa tête se balançait d'avant en arrière alors qu'il prenait doucement conscience de la bêtise qui avait failli le détruire ou tout du moins détruire son bonheur. Pourquoi avait t'il préférer croire Weasley plutôt que son mari ? Mais la réponse était pourtant simple… il avait eu peur ! Mort de peur c'est ce qu'il était à l'idée de se savoir engagé avec Drago ! Avec un homme et qui plus est son pire ennemi ! Que se passerai t'il si Drago venait à ne plus rien ressentir pour lui ? Il le rejetterait sans nul doute. Et c'est ce qu'Harry craignait le plus au monde, voir son amour piétiné. Il avait trop de mal à le montrer parce qu'il n'en avait jamais véritablement reçu. et inconsciemment il avait donc cherché à se protégé faisant fi de ce que pouvait dire son entourage, n'intégrant que ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Une main saisi son menton à ce moment de sa réflexion. Drago, le visage dur força le jeune homme à le regarder. Lorsqu'il vit le désespoir profond qui luisait dans les prunelles de l'homme qu'il aimait, le blond se troubla et demanda doucement :

- de quoi est-tu désolé petit griffondor ?

- de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire fit celui-ci doucement, ses orbes émeraude plongée dans celle glacées et pourtant si douce de Drago.

Ce dernier s'agenouilla à son tour et pris la tête du brun entre ses mains. Là, il déposa un doux baisé sur les lèvre de Harry qui ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement.

- je t'aime Harry, souffla le blond, je t'aime tant !

À ses paroles, le brun se raidit à nouveau.

- j'ai tant de mal à te croire chuchota t'il, il y a encore quelque temps tu me haïssais et maintenant tu m'annonce ça ?

- tu veux je te prouves mon amour ? fit le blond blessé

Harry ne répondit rien mais son silence eut valeur d'assentiment pour le blond qui se releva, prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna vers la grande salle où le dîner venait sans doute de commencer.

Harry n'osait interroger Drago sur ce qu'il comptait faire car le blond affichait un air résolu et fermé sur son visage d'ange.

Une fois dans le grande salle, Drago se plaça au milieu et grimpa sur une table qui s'avéra être celle des serdaigles. A ce moment le silence se fit, tout le monde attendait surpris de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Et voilà j'ai fini ce chap ! À quand la suite ? Bientôt si vous êtes sage et que vous m'envoyer plein de reviews !!!


	10. chapitre 10: la preuve de mon amour

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir **

Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Alita 19 : ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Que tu apprécie autant ce chap. compte beaucoup pour moi ! encore merci ! j'espère que celui là te plairas aussi.

****

Onarluca : je suis contente que tu aimes ! com d'hab la suite arrive assez vite lol bisous.

****

Zick : moi aussi je vais me répéter, merci, merci, merci. Lol bisous

****

Crakos : c'est pas que je le déteste vraiment mais c'est plus pratique pour moi que ce soit un perso connu et gentil dans le livre qui devienne méchant. Autrement pour la faute je l'ai corrigé. C'était pas très malin mais pour excuse, j'ai fait ça vite fait. Lol je sais c'est pas une excuse. pour Dray l'explication est dans ce chap. ne t'inquiète pas je continue aussi vite que possible. Bisous.

****

Farahon : ce qu'il va faire. Li et tu vas le découvrir lol. Bisous

****

Slydawm : bingo ! merci pour ta review

****

Artoung : je suis contente que tu aimes ! la suite arrive quant à la déclaration de Harry c'est pour le prochain chap. bisous

****

Nayou : merci c'est gentil ! pour Harry que veux tu il est loin d'être parfait ! mais c'est ce qui fait son charme non ? en plus on a tendance à préférer ce qui est dur à avoir lol.

****

Minerve : et oui tous les persos se révèlent dans le chap qui suit j'espère qu'il te plaira.

****

Chapitre 10 : la preuve de mon amour

Une fois dans le grande salle, Drago se plaça au milieu et grimpa sur une table qui s'avéra être celle des serdaigles. A ce moment le silence se fit, tout le monde attendait surpris de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Drago aida Harry à monter à son tour sur la table et le tint serré contre lui quelque temps avant de prendre son inspiration. La robe de Harry se retrouve tachée par le sang qui coulait encore de la main du blond. S'en apercevant, Harry sorti sa baguette et lança un sort de guérison partiel sur la main.

Sans tenir compte de la douleur pourtant lancinante, Drago plongeât ses yeux dans ceux du brun et lui dit de manière à ce que toute la grande salle entende :

- je t'aime Harry 

le regard de Harry se troubla et une larme coula le long de sa joue ? cette larme de bonheur, Drago l'essuya de son pouce, en profitant pour caresser doucement la joue du survivant. Puis, il se penchât légèrement et embrassa délicatement Harry qui entrouvrit ses lèvre pour laisser le blond approfondir le baisé. Celui-ci ne ce fit pas prier et lorsqu'il se détacha enfin, toute la grande salle retentit des applaudissement des élèves.

Un cri s'éleva alors :

- c'est vraiment pas juste ! bouda Hermione. Pas que j'en ai après toi Harry le rassura t'elle mais bon c'est toujours aux même que ça arrive ces choses là ! 

Drago, qui tenait Harry serré contre lui esquissa un petit sourire en voyant Blaise se rapprocher. Il savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami ressentait quelque chose pour Hermione, et a priori, il allait le lui monter.

En effet, Blaise se rapprochât rapidement, posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, le temps d'un effleurement et lui glissa malicieusement :

- ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres la preuve…

il n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'Hermione l'embrassait avec fougue sous le regard indulgent d'Harry et Drago.

Ils étaient tout les deux très heureux du couple que formait désormais leurs meilleurs amis respectif.

Ils furent soudain interrompu dans leur contemplation par un hurlement de rage. Ils se regardèrent surpris puis se tournèrent comme tous les autres élèves vers l'entrée de la grande salle d'où provenait le bruit.

Un Lucius Malefoy furieux passa la grande porte un journal à la main.

- DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TORCHON ! ! ! 

Drago ne répondit rien trop surpris de voir son père, qui était recherché par tous les aurors du pays, surgir ainsi dans l'antre de Dumbledore.

- COMMENT AS TU OSE SALIR AINSI LE NOM DES MALEFOY ! ! ! Père - je…

- EN PLUS TU T'ES MARIE A POTTER ! ! !

-Oui j'ai épousé Harry ! et sachez père que je l'aime !

Lucius Malefoy était littéralement atterré par la déclaration de son fils. Aimé un Potter ! rien que le nom aurait du le repousser ! c'était une question d'honneur familial ! les Malefoy haïssent toujours les Potter et ce depuis des générations ! comment ce petit imbécile avait pu s'éprendre de Potter ! Lucius fulminait, il ne vit même pas que Harry était descendu de la table où il se trouvait en compagnie de Drago et se dirigeait vers lui. Drago voyant cela, lança un regard inquiet au survivant.

Harry se rapprocha très rapidement de Lucius et se posta devant lui, le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée.

- Pour qui vous prenez vous Malefoy ? Je vous interdis de traiter votre fils ainsi ! vous n'avez rien à lui envier vous qui vous traîniez au pied de Voldemort ! 

Toute la grande salle, Lucius compris frissonnèrent à l'entente du nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

Eh oui et le pire dans tous ça c'est qu'un sang pur léchait les pied d'un demi-sang ! pathétique non ? Je ne vous permet pas Potter grinça Lucius glissant son regard méprisant de Harry à Drago qui venait de rejoindre les deux hommes.

- Je te déshérite Drago ! siffla t'il.

Harry le regarda plus méchamment que jamais. Il se doutait du mal que venait de faire Lucius à Drago. Pour le jeune homme, son nom était une part importante de lui-même et être déshériter signifiait la perdre.

La tristesse que les yeux de Drago montrèrent fugacement confirma cela. Lucius qui s'en aperçu eut un sourire jubilatoire que Harry eut subitement envie de lui faire avaler !

Serrant son poing qui le démangeait, il se défoula et envoya un grand coup dans la figure du père de son époux. Ce dernier poussa un cris de douleur qui fit sourire Harry de manière plus que satisfaite.

Ce dernier se saisi alors de la main du blond et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'infirmerie où ils se firent tous les deux soigner leur main. Puis, ils prirent ensemble la direction de leurs appartement ou une intimité bienvenue les attendait.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Blaise semblaient sur un petit nuage. Ils n'avaient absolument rien suivi de l'altercation entre Lucius, Harry et Drago, préférant se contempler mutuellement. Ils étaient d'ailleurs partis s'isoler un peu dans la tour d'astronomie, vide à cette heure-ci. Ils souhaitaient discuter de leur amour, Hermione restant tout de même incroyablement terre à terre.

Ils étaient assis tous les deux les pieds dans le vide et se tenaient la main. Après que la jeune fille ait parlé de ses crainte face à l'engagement, ce que Blaise fit cesser d'un baiser, ils en vinrent à parler de Harry et Drago :

- j'espère que tout va bien se passer pour eux fit la jeune fille. Ils le méritent tellement !

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que tout se passe bien en ce moment ! il faudra juste penser à les réveiller demain matin, qu'ils ne loupent pas potion. Je doute que Rogue apprécie.

- Pourquoi veux tu qu'ils ne soient pas à l'heure. que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils n'ont jamais eu de problème de ce côté fit la jeune fille surprise en haussant les sourcils.

Blaise lui lança alors un regard éloquent

- Oh ! fit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Effectivement vu sous cet angle, il vaudrait mieux.

- Et nous ne ferons nous rien ? fit Blaise

- Non ! tu vas devoir faire pleins d'efforts pour ça mon chevalier.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, lui baisa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- fort bien damoiselle ! et bien pour préserver votre pudeur je vous raccompagne chez vous il est tard ! 

pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement, drago et Harry se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre.

la tension qui régnait était presque palpable. Pour faire cesser la gêne Harry tenta de parler :

- je… 

Drago posa son doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres.

Et voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Pas de chapitre avant jeudi ou vendredi soir vu que je serais à Paris sans Internet. Mais bon j'essaierai de prendre de l'avance dans mes deux histoires. Lemon dans le prochain chap. à bientôt.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Je te donne mon cœur, mon ...

Auteur : vega264 

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : et voilà le new chap. je suis contente que tu aimes, l'inspiration est là ! donc tout va bien.

****

Sefadora Firewood : la suite arrive pas exactement tout de suite vu que j'ai pas le net à Paris mais dès que je rentre le week end, j'essaie de mettre un chap par jour quand FF.Lnet est pas " overload " lol

****

Artoung : tu as très bien compris lol. Pour Hermione c clair que en plus c'était pas son caractère.

****

Vert émeraude : et oui c'est le lemon ! j'espère que ça te plairas.

****

Crackos : c'est gentil de considérer mon excuse valable parce que j'avais vraiment honte lol. Pour Ron j'ai posé une question à la fin la majorité l'emportera.

****

Zick : g suis d'accord avec toi ! pour moi c'est le couple parfait ! ! !

****

Gaelle griffondor : je suis contente que ça t'amuse !

****

Minerve : eh vi c'est un petit héros dans l'âme et dray…(soupir) voilà quoi ! lol

****

Fébla : je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! pour l'évolution je me rend pas compte car je peux pas me relire. j'' arrive pas.

****

titianaellemalefoy : je suis contente que tu l'aime quand à dray il est incroyablement parfait pour moi ! ! ! lol

****

Loreilaï Yuy : je sais ce que c'est mon ordi fixe est en réparation du coup g me connecte à partir de mon portable qui me déconnecte toutes les 20 min c rageant. Voilà quand même la suite à bientôt.

****

Un grand merci à Alita 19 qui à eu la gentillesse de me taper ce chap. Faut dire qu'elle aime bien taper à l'ordi alors que moi pas trop lol. Merci beaucoup ma petite lita je t'adore ! gros bisous.

Chapitre 11 : Je te donne mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme

Drago posa son doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres.

Harry entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et accueillit la langue de son mari avec un soupir de contentement. La baisé se fit lent, tendre, passionné. Jamais ils ne s'étaient encore embrassé de cette façon. L'amour transparaissait dans ce baisé. Lentement, Drago dirigea Harry vers la chambre de ce dernier. Toujours aussi lentement, il commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise parcourant son torse de multiples baisés aussi légers que les ailes d'un papillon. A ce contact, Harry gémissait doucement, son corps alanguit appelant à d'autres caresses. Drago continuait sa lente descente vers la source de plaisir de Harry. Il lui ôta son pantalon puis son boxer, laissant la chemise ouverte, éparse autour du corps du brun. Il releva alors les yeux et observa son amant. Son regard se troubla alors : il avait l'impression de voir un ange. Alors, il déposa un léger baisé sur le sexe dressé de Harry. Ce dernier gémit plus fortement.

- Dragooo…

Drago esquissa un léger sourire et repris le cours de sa découverte. La langue du blond parcourait la hampe dressé du brun puis, il le prit totalement en bouche. Drago sentait le plaisir monter en lui à la vue du spectacle que lui offrait le jeune homme étendu devant lui. Il s'arrêta avant qu'Harry ait atteint la jouissance, laissant échapper au brun un grognement de frustration. D'un sort, il ôta tous ses vêtements et se retrouva lui aussi nu, le sexe dressé. Il commença alors à le préparer à son intrusion. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain que les gémissements de son mari signifiaient qu'il était prêt, qu'il le pénétra doucement. Harry gémit alors de douleur. Immédiatement son compagnon s'arrêta, le laissant s'accoutumer à lui. Le brun entama alors un léger mouvement des hanches signifiant ainsi à Drago qu'il pouvait continuer. Les accouts du blond étaient tendre, doux. Puis, il accéléra de plus en plus, frappant la prostate de son mari, lui arrachant à chaque coups un gémissement de plaisir. Drago sentait le plaisir l'envahir progressivement. Bientôt, ce fut l'apothéose. Il explosa en même temps que Harry, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Une lumière blanche, aveuglante les enveloppa alors, obligeant les deux jeunes gens à fermer fortement les yeux. Une fois la lumière disparut, une certaine plénitude les envahit. Drago se laissa alors retomber aux côtés de son mari.

Harry ne lui laissa pourtant pas le temps de se laisser envahir par le bien-être. Il se leva, n'apercevant pas le regard inquiet que lui lança le blond. Se dernier avait peur que Harry regrette ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Cependant, le brun ne fit que se rendre à sa commode. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il prit son briquet et le cendrier posé sur le meuble et retourna s'allonger auprès de Drago. Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement imperceptible. Il se blotti contre son amant. Ce dernier lui proposa une cigarette qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Ils se mirent alors tous les deux à fumer, se laissant envahir par les volutes de fumée. Ils étaient sereins. Harry prit alors la paroles :

- Drago, je… je… Je t'aime.

La blond sentit une immense joie l'envahir. Harry ne lui avait encore jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Ecrasant sa cigarette, il se retourna vers son mari, le regarda, et lui fit e plus magnifique des sourires avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-il doucement.

Puis il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme et poussa u profond soupir de bien-être. Il plongea alors dans un sommeil réparateur. Harry termina silencieusement sa cigarette, posa le cendrier par terre et s'endormi à son tour.

Ils étaient encore profondément endormi lorsque Hermione surgit dans la chambre. Elle rougit furieusement lorsqu'elle aperçu la nudité de ses deux amis. Puis, se ressaisissant, elle poussa un sifflement admiratif qui les réveilla tous les deux en sursaut. Ils poussèrent de concert un cri horrifié et se recouvrirent des draps.

- Pas mal ! Pas mal du tout même, admira-t-elle.

Blaise, qui était entré quelques secondes plus tôt, poussa un grognement de colère. Il prit son amie par le bras et la tira en dehors de la chambre en lançant aux deux garçons que le cours de potion commençait une demi-heure plus tard. Les deux amants se levèrent précipitamment et coururent à la salle de bain. Ils prirent leur douche ensemble, se lavant mutuellement. N'ayant pas le temps de remédier à leur état d'excitation avancée, au risque d'arriver en retard en potion, ils durent employer les grands moyens : la douche froide, gelée dans leur cas. Malgré ce moyen, ils eurent cinq minutes de retard et arrivèrent plutôt débraillés.

Le professeur Rogue eu un regard mauvais pour les deux arrivants. Il grimaça de dégoût en voyant leur tenue.

- Cinquante points de moins pour griffondor, croassa-t-il.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent devant cette injustice. Tous les griffondors étaient outrés. Voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas, Harry lui lança un regard furieux que ce dernier ne vit pas. Il était tranquillement allé s'asseoir à sa place. Vexé, Harry s'assit à côté de Neville. Surprit, Drago haussa légèrement un sourcil mais ne dit rien. 'Ca se paiera… tout comme le mariage, pensât Harry.'

Le cours de potion se passa normalement ; griffondor perdit encore deux cent cinquante points, ce qui était honorable pour un cours avec un Rogue de mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il pu enfin sortir, Harry n'attendit pas Drago et partit s'isoler dans un coin du parc que lui seul connaissait. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler pour le moment. Il s'assit tranquillement sur l'herbe et s'alluma une cigarette. Cela le calma instantanément. Ayant envie d'être tranquille, il sauta délibérément le repas. Il ne refit surface qu'au moment du couvre feu. Drago l'attendait dans la chambre, énervé et vexé que le jeune homme ne lui ait pas dit où il allait.

- Où étais-tu ? Grogna-t-il.

- Dans le parc. J'avais envie d'être tranquille.

Drago se rapprocha alors de Harry dans le but évident de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêté dans la douche. Il se frotta lascivement à son mari pour lui montrer le désir qu'il avait de lui. Harry le repoussa alors sans ménagement.

- Désolé, mon chéri, mais après ce que tu m'a fait, tu peut toujours te brosser pour qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit ce soir.

Drago, qui était déjà excité, parut outragé, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Goguenard, il lui dit :

- Eh oui, je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir et je risque de ne pas être d'humeur avant au moins une semaine.

Drago parut horrifié :

- Quoi ?!? S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne peut pas me faire ça !

- Non seulement je peux, mais je le fais.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cet état !?!

- Démerde toi avec ta meilleure amie : ta main !

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit davantage, puis, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, il le mit hors de sa chambre sans ménagement et ferma la porte en la verrouillant.

- A demain, mon chéri, s'exclama-t-il.

Harry partit se coucher, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Drago resta devant la porte, pantois, sans savoir quoi faire. Il était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Et voilà, comme promis le chapitre est à l'heure. J'espère que ça vous a plut et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Question : voulez-vous que Ron redevienne ami avec Harry, la majorité l'emportera.


	12. Chapitre 12 : je ne peux pas

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Alita 19** : et non j'ai pas mis le chap en ligne le lendemain. Mais bon en même temps tu en connaissait les ¾ alors… je sais que tu sais que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi puisque tu as été ma première lectrice et que tu m'as vu évoluer. Je t'adore bisous.

**Shinobu-Sû** : je suis contente que tu aimes. Sinon pour Ron pas de changement. Bisous.

**Crackos** : je suis complètement désolé mais devant l'écrasante majorité, Ron ne changera pas de caractère j'espère que tu aimeras quand même. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le lemon car c'est pour moi un passage qui est toujours délicat à écrire. Bisous.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : merci pour ta review. Je ne changerai pas Ron puisque la majorité me l'a demandé.

**Onarluca** : c'est qu'il a du caractère le petit Ryry! Petit ange n'aura pas à enduré la vilain méchant roux. lol

**Ingrid** : je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Sinon pour Ron c'est ce que je vais faire.

**Shakinem** : je suis contente que tu l'aimes. Sinon pour Ron ça ne changera pas. Moi aussi j'adore ce couple. Je pense que tu t'en est aperçu non ? lol

**serpentis-draco******: je pense que ça devrai être possible lol.

**lucy-hp******: je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Voila la suite. Pour Ron il restera comme il est.

**ludie** : hello ! Pour Ron je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Quant à la réaction de Lucius je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu car c'est toi qui m'avait donné l'idée d'en parler. Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs car ça m'aide à avancer la fic. Bisous.

**mifibou** : je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Et oui je suis impartiale donc…ils resteront ennemis.

**lyly** : voila la suite, pour Ron je respecte la majorité.

**amelie** : je suis désolé mais face à la majorité, je me dois de laisser Ron comme il est. Merci pour ta review.

**Moira** : Ron ne changera pas. Pour la vengeance je dois y réfléchir pour trouver quelque chose de bien. Merci pour ta review.

**Drake miako **: pour mon autre fic tu verras bien lol mais je suis contente que tu la lises. C'est vrai que la relation Harry /Drago avance vite. Mais je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal à développer la fic. J'en viens à me demander quoi écrire et du coup ça va trop vite. J'essaye de m'améliorer mais j'ai beaucoup de mal.

**Donc même si vous vous en doutez maintenant que j'ai répondu aux reviews, voici les résultats :**

**Sur les 13 personnes donnant leur avis, 11 ne souhaitent pas voir Ron redevenir ami avec Harry. Je suivrais donc l'avis de la majorité. Encore une fois je suis désolé pour les personnes qui souhaitait les voir redevenir complice après un certain temps.**

**Chapitre 12 : je ne peux pas**.

Drago resta devant la porte, pantois, sans savoir quoi faire. Il était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Incroyablement vexé, il partit se coucher dans sa chambre, seul… avec sa main.

Pendant ce temps, Harry faisait aussi des travaux manuels. Le blond l'avait vraiment excité. Il se demandait comment faire pour tenir une semaine sans rien faire avec Drago. Le sexe était devenu comme une drogue et il adorait ça. Le lendemain matin, chacun leur tour, les deux jeunes hommes durent recourir à la douche froide. Drago, qui savait parfaitement que Harry était dans le même état que lui, lui lança un regard goguenard montrant ainsi qu'il se doutait que Harry aurait du mal à tenir la semaine.

De manière à le faire craquer, il adoptait un comportement délibérément ambigu fait de légers attouchements. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Le brun ne pouvait pas se réfugier auprès de Blaise et Hermione qui, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, paraissaient dans leur monde. Il était dans un grand moment de solitude.

Si Drago le provoquait encore une fois, il craquerait, il en était sûr. C'est pourquoi, il évitait son mari comme la peste. Les multiples provocations que Harry infligeait au blond permettaient à ce dernier de ne pas trop penser à son père.

Déshérité, il avait été déshérité. Il n'était plus digne de porter le nom des Malefoy et cela le déchirait. Comme Harry l'évitait, une vague de désespoir l'envahit. Il en vint même à cesser son jeu de séduction et à rechercher la solitude. Son visage était perpétuellement grave mais personne ne s'en renda compte. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il n'avait ni mangé ni dormi.

Contrairement à ce que Drago pensait, Harry avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de Drago. L'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux quand il décida de parler à son mari :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ? Fit l'autre surpris.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con. Ca fait trois jours que tu n'as rien mangé et vu les cernes que tu as sous les yeux, que tu n'as pas dormi !

Drago poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler mais pourtant il le devait à son mari.

- C'est à propos de ton père, c'est ça ?

- Comment le sais-tu ? Fit le blond surpris.

- Je ne le savais pas, mais je m'en doutais après ce qu'il t'a fait

Drago soupira de nouveau et laissa tomber le masque qu'il avait toujours sur le visage. Il paraissait désemparé.

- Tu sais, Drago, fit calmement Harry, ce ne sont que des paroles que ce que t'a dit ton père. A mon avis, il ne passera pas aux actes. Après tout, je doute qu'il déshérite le dernier des Malefoy aux risques de laissait ce si précieux nom se perdre. Il est bien trop fier et arrogant pour ça.

- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Drago, mais il m'a malgré tout rejeté et ça fait mal.

- Tu sais, je te comprends, je n'ai jamais reçu d'amour familial. Pourtant, j'ai appris à vivre sans et puis je t'ai épousé. Ta famille, Drago, ce n'est pas celle que tu as mais celle que tu construis qui est importante.

- Tu as raison, fit Drago avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et puis, ça fait cinq jours que je ne me suis pas occupé de mon mari !

Il se rapprocha dangereusement et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry lui répondit avec la même ardeur. Comment lutter lorsqu'on en avait tout autant envie ? Ils firent l'amour passionnément, y mettant toute leur frustration des jours passés l'un sans l'autre.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry se sentit mal en se levant le matin. Il du courir aux toilettes pour vomir. Il resta ainsi pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une conversation avec Hermione.

- Harry, tu ne vas pas bien, je le vois. Pourquoi ne vas tu pas voir Madame Pomfresh ?

- Tu rigoles ?!? Cette femme est un dragon, elle m'enfermerait à l'infirmerie et m'empêcherait d'en ressortir. J'ai passé suffisamment de temps là-bas comme ça !

- Oui, mais, Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer à vomir comme ça tous les matins. Si tu n'y va pas par toi-même, je t'y emmènerais sois en sûr.

- Très bien, soupira Harry. J'irais donc.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

- Je veux bien, c'est gentil.

Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh les accueillit.

- Voilà, fit Harry, j'ai un problème. Ca fait une semaine que je n'arrête pas de vomir le matin.

Madame Pomfresh le fit s'allonger sur un lit, lui demanda de se déshabiller afin de l'examiner. Ce qu'elle découvrit la stupéfia.

- Etes-vous sexuellement actif ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous attendez un enfant, mon garçon.

- Je vous demande pardon !?! C'est impossible ! Je vous rappelle que je suis… enfin… je suis un homme !!!

- Oui, mais vous êtes puissant. Et naturellement, M. Malefoy l'est aussi. C'est donc tout à fait possible.

- Mais… Par où l'enfant va… ?

- C'est simple. Au moment de l'accouchement, nous pratiquerons une césarienne. Avec les moyens sorciers, cela ne laissera aucune trace.

- Comment vais-je annoncer ça à Drago ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Hermione le regarda avec compassion mais ne répondit rien. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas la réponse. Lorsque Harry rentra à l'appartement, Drago lui demanda où il était. Harry parut légèrement gêné lorsqu'il répondit :

- J'étais chez Madame Pomfresh, pourquoi ? Je voulais connaître la cause de mes vomissements.

- et ?

- et rien. fit Harry trop gêné pour répondre.

- Comment ça rien ? ça fait une semaine que tu vomis tous les matins et tu viens me dire que tu n'as rien ? gronda Drago septique.

- Oui

- Tu te fous de moi là ?!

- Ecoute je sais ce que j'ai seulement j'ai besoin de temps pour t'en parler c'est tout.

- Très bien ! fait ce que tu veux ! si tu me cherches je serai à la bibliothèque !

Drago partit en boudant laissant derrière lui un Harry désolé du comportement du blond. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son mari. Que s'était il passé pour que Harry lui cache ce qu'il avait ? Était-ce grave ? Le jeune homme en venait même à se demander si son époux avait confiance en lui.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que de son côté, Blaise venait d'apprendre de la bouche même d'Hermione la nouvelle condition de Harry. La jeune fille lui avait fait jurer de ne rien répéter à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il mourrait d'envi d'en parler avec son meilleur ami, mais ne le pouvait qu'à la condition que ce soit ce dernier qui engage la discussion.

Voila c'est fini ! Qui va apprendre à dray qu'il va être papa ? La réponse au prochain chapitre c'est-à-dire dans une semaine. A bientôt.


	13. Chapitre 13 : la gaffe

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Alita 19 **: et voila la suite je t'ai obéi tu vois lol. Sinon bah c'est normal, cette fois encore tu connais le chap. en avance puisque tu l'as tapé ce qui me rend un immense service. Bisous lita.

**Shinobu-Sû** : et voila la suite ! Je suis contente que tu apprécie le fait que Ryry attende un enfant.

**Yue-Kero**: je suis contente que tu ais aimé et je suis tout à fais d'accord avec toi sur Ryry et Dray ! Je les adore !!! T'inquiète je réponds à tes espérances dans ce chap.

**Onarluca** : mais la voila la suite !!! Merci pour ta review.

**Crackos** : bah pour la réaction de Ron, je demande des idées justement ! Je sèche lol. Sinon je ne pense pas tant que Ron soit homophobe mais plus que sa jalousie le ronge et fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de mauvais en lui. A mon avis il cherche à appuyer sur les faiblesses de Harry.

**Zick** : j'espère bien que tu vas pas louper le prochain !!!! Lol mais non c'est pas grave lol. Pour ce qui est de Harry, qui as di que les griffondors étaient vraiment courageux ? Lol

**drake**** miako** : je suis contente que tu me fasses remarquer que je me suis améliorer. C'est vrai que c'est le développement qui manque mais je n'arrive pas à faire plus, ça vient pas. Je compte sur l'expérience et les conseils pour continuer à progresser.

**lyly** : merci c'est gentil et ça me fais vraiment plaisir que tu aimes. Voila la suite !

**Loryah** : je te rassure tu n'as pas a t'inquiété quant à l'issue de cette fic. Bien que je n'ai encore aucune idée de la manière dont elle va finir. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes. Merci pour ta review !

**Khyra** : hello ! T'inquiète je fais le plus vite possible mais bon je dois aussi réviser mes partiels lol ! Mais bon le dernier est mardi donc… les chapitres viennent une fois par semaine grâce à Alita 19 qui me tape mes chap.

**gaelle**** griffondor** : je suis contente que tu aimes bisous

**kyras01** : oui qui hein ? Une petite idée ? De toute façon tu vas le savoir tout de suite lol

**ludie** : lol et non tu as loupé lol. Mais bon c'est bien d'avoir tenté ta chance lol. Pour Lucius t'inquiète je manquerais pas de faire sa réaction ! Moi aussi je les adores et je crois que c'est le même que toi lol. Pour l'idée c'est moi qui te remercie ça m'a vraiment aidé !

**Loreilaï**** Yuy** : Mais j'espère bien que j'y arriverai ! C'est vrai que c'est quelque chose de tellement féminin que ça pose des problèmes de vocabulaire lol mais bon je fais de mon mieux.

**Dawn456** : je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Pour ce qui est de faire vite, je ne peux plus mettre qu'un chapitre par semaine car je n'ai le net que chez mes parents.

Merci à Alita 19 d'avoir taper ce chap. de un parce que comme ça vous l'avez à l'heure, et de deux parce que ça me rend vraiment service.

**Chapitre 13 : La gaffe**

Pourtant, il mourrait d'envi d'en parler avec son meilleur ami, mais ne le pouvait qu'à la condition que ce soit ce dernier qui engage la discussion.

Harry était assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains en signe de profonde réflexion. Comment pouvait-il annoncer à Drago qu'il attendait un enfant ? C'était encore pire que son mariage forcé ; Drago le détesterait sans nul doute. Il poussa un profond soupir de désespoir, prit une cigarette malgré sa grossesse et l'alluma. Il en tira une bouffée voluptueusement avant de l'écraser. C'est vrai que maintenant il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de petites manies. Pourtant Dieu sait s'il en avait envie.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, qui souhaitait rendre visite à Harry, heurta dans sa précipitation la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Relevant la tête, elle aperçue Drago :

- Oh ! Tiens, salut Drago. Ca va ?

- Ouais, répondit-il indifféremment.

- J'allais justement voir Harry, c'est vrai qu'avec ce qui lui arrive il doit avoir besoins de compagnie, attendre un enfant c'est pas donné à tout le monde, surtout pour un homme et à son âge, fit-elle innocemment, le pensant au courant.

- Je te demande pardon !?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Fit le blond incrédule.

- Ben, que j'allais voir Harry…

- Non, non ! Après ! Qu'il attendait un enfant ?

Drago n'en attendit pas davantage : rebroussant chemin, il se précipita dans la chambre de son mari.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Fit Hermione surprise de l'empressement de Drago.

Mais plus personne n'était là pour lui répondre.

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans la chambre, il ne trouva pas immédiatement Harry. Le bruit lui indiqua que ce dernier devait encore être aux toilettes. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain. Le jeune homme était effectivement accoudé au lavabo. Il venait de se brosser les dents et il s'aspergeait actuellement d'eau froide pour se rafraîchir. Drago resta pétrifié devant le spectacle que lui offrait son mari. Son regard si froid habituellement exprimait une tristesse et un désolement sans nom.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Souffla-t-il.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent démesurément, montrant ainsi toute l'horreur de la situation.

- Je…

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je ne serais pas capable de comprendre ? Que je ne voudrais pas de cet enfant qui grandit en toi ?

- Je…

- Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ? Cracha Drago maintenant furieux.

- J'avais peur de ta réaction, murmura Harry.

- Je t'aime, Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Drago se rapprocha de son mari pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

- Jamais, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, des larmes de soulagement coulaient librement le long des joues du brun. Se reculant légèrement, Drago les aperçus et, pour les sécher, embrassa doucement les paupières de son amant puis, il l'entraîna vers le canapé où ils restèrent un long moment tendrement enlacés, sans rien dire.

Ce moment unique fut interrompu par l'entrée d'une Hermione confuse et rougissante.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Avant que Drago n'ait le temps de répondre, Harry lui assura que non. Pourtant, le regard du blond démontrait clairement qu'il pansait le contraire.

- Je suis venue m'excuser, harry. C'est moi qui ai gaffé et dit à Drago que tu attendais un enfant.

- C'est pas grave, lui assura ce dernier. Finalement, tout c'est bien passé.

Voyant que Hermione ne se décidait toujours pas à partir, Drago se leva, s'arrachant ainsi à la chaleur bienfaisante de son mari.

- Je vais voir Blaise, je serais de retour dans une heure, annonça-t-il doucement avant de déposer un baisé sur les lèvres de Harry.

IL sortit rapidement de la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la carte du maraudeur pour savoir où se trouvait son ami. Il le retrouva dans la salle commune de serpentard, vide à cette heure de la journée. Blaise se tordait les mains en tentant de masquer ce qui le perturbait. Pourtant, il était d'être aussi bon comédien que Drago. Ce dernier, se rendant compte de l'état de Blaise lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Il faut… Harry attend un enfant !

- Oui, et alors ?

- Tu es au courant ?

- Etant le père, c'est plutôt normal non ? Fit Drago ironiquement. Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je trouve même ça plutôt cool, mais Hermione m'avait ordonné de rien dire.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé.

- C'est elle qui a gaffé.

Blaise éclata de rire et dit :

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle a tout d'une serpentard. A part le sang peut-être. Mais ça m'est égal.

- Oh, toi, tu a l'air vraiment amoureux.

- Que veux-tu ? Si j'avais pensé un jour tombé amoureux d'une griffondor… En plus, heureusement que tu as été le premier car je crois bien que sinon tu m'aurais laminé.

- C'est vrai, dit Drago en riant. Mais on a tous changé. Regardes toi, tu n'as même pas encore couché avec elle alors que d'habitude, tu largues les filles qui ne veulent pas de toi dès le premier soir.

- C'est vrai, mais elle je la respecte.

Drago ne répondit rien à cela, il n'en avait pas besoin. Regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre Harry.

Aucun des deux ne s'étaient aperçu de la présence d'une jeune fille malveillante tapie dans l'ombre. Celle-ci avait un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre était vraiment plus qu'intéressant. Elle n'attendit pas davantage et se précipita hors de sa salle commune. C'était l'heure du dîner, elle pourrait donc voir quelqu'un que la nouvelle intéresserait sans nul doute énormément.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait rejoint Harry. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui risquait de leur arriver dans la Grande Salle. Il s'était donc réinstallé auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait, près de la cheminée.

La Grande Salle était en effervescence. Ron, qui venait d'apprendre l'heureux événement de la bouche même de son alliée au sien des serpentards, Pansy Parkinson, restait plongé dans un silence méditatif. Ce silence ne présageait rien de bon pour le couple qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à venir manger. Inconscients de ce qui se tramait, Drago tentait de persuader Harry de descendre manger. Ce dernier n'avait pas envie car la nourriture lui faisait horreur :

- Je t'assure, Drago ! La nourriture me dégoûte, quant à l'odeur c'est encore pire !

- Sauf que maintenant, tu dois manger pour deux, fit Drago imperturbable.

Harry laissa un doux sourire courir le long de ses lèvres.

- Soit, papa-poule, je me résigne.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais papa-poule, fit Drago avec un faux air menaçant.

Harry éclata de rire mais suivit néanmoins son mari vers la Grande Salle. En chemin, ils croisèrent Blaise et Hermione. C'est en riant tous les quatre qu'ils allèrent manger. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le silence se fit. Harry lança un regard interrogatif à Drago qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à la table des serpentards.

Ron, qui guettait leur arrivée avec impatience, se leva et se dirigea vers eux, les yeux brillants de malveillance.

C'est fini ! Seul problème je ne sais absolument pas comment faire réagir Ron et Harry. Seul chose, Harry doit se venger donc si vous avez des idées, quelque chose que vous aimeriez voir, je prends lol !!!!


	14. Chapitre 14 : tout se paye Ronald Weasl...

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca** : merci pour ta suggestion. Je l'emploierai bientôt et je pense que tu n'aura aucun mal à deviner quand en lisant le chap. Autrement oui je suis sadique et non je n'ai absolument pas honte lol.

**Shinobu-Sû** : je te remercie pour tes deux reviews. C'est vrai que tu as eu de très bonnes idées. Comme tu le verras je n'en ais pas encore fini avec Ron et elles me serviront sans nul doute. Je vois très bien Dray en papa poule lol. Je te rassure Pansy paiera aussi. Je ne sais pas encore quand mais ça viendra. Encore une fois je met la suite en avance grâce aux vacances lol.

**Alita 19** : oui, oui, oui. Oula que de compliment. Merci ! J'adore quand t'es comme ça. Tu constateras que je me suis dépêchée !

**Minerve** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne manquerai pas de le faire !

**Crackos** : c'est vrai t'a raison mais bon j'en avais besoin lol. T'inquiète de mon côté c'est chut aussi lol. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic. Par contre j'ai été très étonnée car j'accepte les reviews anonyme. Ça devait encore être un problème du côté de 

**Yue-kero** : je suis contente que tu aimes. Ron ne sera pas le seul à en voir de toutes les couleurs lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes le couple Blaise et Herm.

**Sita** : c'est gentil. Pour les idées c'est pas grave ! la preuve le chap. est là lol.

**Mifibou** : ça devrai pouvoir se faire je retiens (sourire sadique) lol. Vous avez tous eu de très bonnes idées. Vraiment merci !

**Loryah** : tu la publies ? En tout cas j'aimerai beaucoup la lire mais je l'ai pas trouvé. Si tu peux me dire comment la trouver ça serait sympa. Tu as raison pour la grossesse. Je trouve que ça ouvre plein de possibilité.

**Ludie** : bah moi ça va très bien la preuve avec ce chap. en avance lol. Je suis contente que ça t'ai surpris pour herm lol. Mais dis moi tu ne viendrais pas de la maison serpentard toi ? En tout cas une de tes idées sera reprise à coup sûr. Elle est trop drôle pour que je la reprenne pas. biz

**Her-mio-neu** : ça m'a fait exactement la même chose mais c'est réglé maintenant. Ce site a vraiment des problèmes ! Oui je sais c'est sadique mais bon c'est dans ma nature d'être comme ça lol.

**Sev**** Snape** : merci beaucoup pour l'idée ! tu vas comprendre plus bas lol. Moi j'adore tes fics aussi surtout la dernière ! biz.

**Zick** : quelle violence ! on vas le garder au chaud pour le moment mais dès que j'en ais plus besoin je te le livre en pâture promis lol. En tout cas j'aimerais pas être à sa place à ce moment lol. Biz.

**Priscilla** : je suis contente que tu aimes et t'inquiète je continu.

**Lyly** : je sais je suis sadique (grand sourire) mais la suite arrive vite ça compense. Je suis contente que tu aimes.

**Yakira** : je suis contente que tu aimes. T'inquiète je continu ! biz

**vert**** emeraude** : Hermione a décidément toujours raison lol. T'as raison ça va chauffer mais qui va en venir aux main ? tu vas le voir…

**Siuki** : tu vas pas être déçu je pense tout ne viendra as tout de suite mais ça viendra lol. En tout cas je suis très contente que tu aimes.

**Slydawn** : je suis contente que tu ais aimé et que même si le grossesse t'étonne, tu la trouves plausible. C'est ce que je voulais. biz

**Un nouveau chapitre qui arrive plus tôt que prévu puisque j'ai le bonheur d'être en vacance cinq jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voulais remercier aussi tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des idées de vengeance. Elles serviront mais pas toutes au même moment**.

Ron, qui guettait leur arrivée avec impatience, se leva et se dirigea vers eux, les yeux brillants de malveillance.

**Chapitre 14 : tout se paye Ronald Weasley ! **

****

Pourtant, le jeune homme prenait son temps, il marchait lentement, avec arrogance. Il savourait déjà l'humiliation qu'il allait infliger à Potter. Un petit sourire empli de satisfaction courait sur son visage et ne présageait rien de bon. Son regard, si expressif et porcin, montrait la jouissance presque maladive qu'il comptait en retirer.

Une fois devant le couple, il tendit légèrement la main de manière à toucher le ventre de Harry. Ce dernier réagit vivement et l'éloigna, protégeant ainsi son enfant qui n'était encore qu'un embryon. Son instinct lui conseillait de se méfier de Ron. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Ron suintait la malveillance et la perversion. Les sourcils froncés, la main au niveau de sa poche près à saisir sa baguette, Harry attendait que le roux poursuive dans sa lancée. Il restait cependant très prudent, prêt à contrer n'importe quelle attaque. Drago, lui, se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils, attendant la suite avec méfiance. Il était d'un naturel plus calme que son mari. Par ailleurs, on lui avait toujours appris à maîtriser ses émotions. Et si son père n'avait pas toujours été un modèle, il devait lui reconnaître la capacité de rester digne dans l'humiliation.

Ron sourit alors légèrement :

- On m'avait donc bien informé ! Une nouvelle génération de Potter est en route ! fit il de manière à ce que tous entendent ce qu'il avait à dire.

Un brouhaha sans nom retenti alors. Quoi ! Harry Potter allait être père ! Mais qui donc pouvait bien être l'heureuse élue ! D'autant que le jeune homme était marié à Malefoy et que celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir. ! Tous attendirent donc la suite, espérant en savoir d'avantage.

- Alors HARRY ! fit il en insistant bien sur le prénom du brun une fois qu'il fût sur que toute l'attention lui était revenu. Comme ça tu joues le rôle de la fille dans votre couple à toi et Malefoy ? Je te savais pathétiquement désespéré de ne pas avoir de famille, mais au point que Malefoy te fasse un gosse ! Alors là ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer !

Harry eut soudainement l'impression que Ron venait de lui enfoncer un couteau chauffé à blanc dans la poitrine et qu'il le retournait lentement pour savourer la douleur infligée. Tous les regards convergeaient désormais sur lui et Drago. Il ne pu empêcher son visage de passer successivement de blanc comme un linge à écarlate avant de devenir tout simplement vert de rage. Drago, de son côté, ne semblait absolument pas concerné par le venin que distillait Weasley qui savourait avec délectation l'effet que ses paroles avaient eues sur Potter. Le seul bémol à son entière satisfaction fût l'absence de réaction de Drago. Ron se sentait insulté par l'indifférence qu'affichait le blond. Pourtant, ce dernier écoutait chaque mot et l'analysait avec précision. Il ferait regretter au Roux son insolence ! Mais pour cela, il devait être patient.

Harry, lui, n'eu pas cette patiente. Ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage, il cracha :

- Arrête Weasley ça suffit ! Je t'ai déjà di que ta jalousie commençait à être pesante mais là ça commence à bien faire ! Que veux tu que je te dise ? Oui j'attends un enfant ! Et de l'homme que j'aime alors où est le problème ? Au moins moi j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ! Toi, la seule compagne que tu ais jamais pu prétendre avoir c'est ta main ! C'est quand même dommage que Hermione n'ai pas voulu de toi non ? Elle a préféré un serpentard, la question est pourquoi ? Parce que tu es tellement centré sur ta propre personne que tu n'as pas su comprendre ses besoins ! Comme à chaque fois tu as cru que son amour t'était dû ! C'est pathétique ! En même temps je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas été intéressée par toi, vu la taille plus que minime de ton entrejambe ! tu n'aurais pas pu la satisfaire !

Harry s'arrêta, essoufflé par l'ardeur qu'il avait mise dans sa réponse à Ron. Il avait toujours secrètement espéré que le roux se rende compte des atrocités qu'il avait dites jusqu'alors et se repente. Il aurait alors sans doute pu lui pardonné. Mais là c'était trop ! Jamais il n'aurait cru Ron capable de telles bassesses. Lui qui voulait du temps avant d'annoncer sa grossesse pouvait toujours courir maintenant ! Dans deux heures à tout casser, les journalistes seraient là.

Harry venait de prendre clairement conscience de ce que venait de faire Ron. Il lui avait tout bonnement de lui ôter sa tranquillité. Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent alors sous le coup d'une profonde lassitude. Ecoeuré, il se leva et quitta la grande salle. Il avait vraiment besoin de cette solitude qu'on s'obstinait depuis toutes ses années à lui refuser.

Drago qui avait parfaitement compris ce que ressentait Harry ne chercha pas à le suivre. Il se tourna vers Hermione et Blaise pour voir que ceux-ci avaient suivis le même résonnement que lui.

- Alors Malefoy, poursuivit Ron qui n'en avait décidément pas fini, tu laisse ta femelle s'en aller comme ça ?

Cette fois ci s'en était trop ! Le Légendaire sang froid des Malefoy venait de quitter Drago ! Il se leva d'un bond et mit un magistral coup de poing dans la figure du roux avant de le finir d'un coup de genoux bien placé.

Alors que Ron se tordait de douleur au sol sous le regard goguenard d'Hermione et Blaise. Drago lui avait repris son attitude froide et distante comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait fait payer à Weasley et en était satisfait.

Pourtant Ron n'était pas au bout de ses peines, Hermione préparait une vengeance qui anéantirait totalement le Roux. Mais pour cela, elle avait besoin d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Elle déposa donc un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Blaise et lui précisa qu'ils se verraient plus tard. Ce dernier haussa légèrement un sourcil, marquant ainsi sa surprise. Il ne chercha pas à avoir de détail, Hermione les lui donnerait bien en temps voulu.

Drago et Blaise se retrouvèrent donc seul, sans leur griffondor respectif. Le blond, qui ne souhaitait pas s'attarder, se leva tranquillement, salua Blaise d'un bref signe de tête et se rendit directement à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry. Il trouva son mari allongé sur leur lit, le regard vague et malheureux. Drago ressentait la tristesse du brun et cela le déchirait de le savoir ainsi. Il s'avança doucement vers le jeune homme, et se coucha près de lui. Immédiatement, Harry vint se blottir près de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minutes, sans rien dire, se suffisant de la présence apaisante de l'autre. Puis, le survivant commença à parler, à libérer son cœur de la tension accumulée depuis trop longtemps :

- ça me fait mal d'avoir dû parler à Ron comme ça.

- Tu y étais obligé Harry, il te provoquait depuis trop longtemps pour que tu restes sans réagir.

- Je sais, mais s'était mon meilleur ami soupira le survivant.

- Tu as parfaitement raison ! s'était ! maintenant il ne doit plus rien être pour toi ! après tout ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Je sais bien Drago mais c'est dur d'oublier ainsi six ans d'amitié ! je veux dire… pour moi, la famille de Ron était comme ma propre famille ! Qu'il insiste ainsi sur le fait que je n'ai pas de famille m'a anéanti.

- Sauf que tu oublis une chose Harry fit doucement Drago

- Ah ? quoi ?

- Tu as une famille désormais. Moi ! et le petit ange qui naîtra de nous deux ! c'est une chance inespérée qui nous a été offerte de nous reconstruire. A nous de la saisir comme il se doit ! Après tout même si mon père a dit qu'il me déshéritait, je sais qu'il ne le fera pas ! il a trop peur que le nom des Malefoy ne tombe dans l'oubli. Donc je suis riche ! toi aussi puisque tu as l'héritage de tes parents, celui de Sirius et l'incroyable récompense du ministère. Cela nous permet d'offrir a notre enfant tout le confort dont il aura besoin. A mon avis, niveau tendresse, il n'aura pas à se plaindre non plus. Malgré tout ce qu'a pu te dire Weasley, tu as de la chance Harry, celle de pouvoir recommencer !

- Comme d'habitude tu es la voix de la sagesse. Soupira Harry en se serrant d'avantage contre son mari.

- Je sais, répondis Drago les yeux brillants de malice, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

- Tu ne mérites même pas que je réponde à ça ! fit le brun en riant légèrement.

Drago l'observa tendrement puis déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Il recula ensuite légèrement son visage et s'aperçu que son mari, qui avait fermé les yeux le temps de cet effleurement, le regardait intensément. Il fût troublé par la profondeur de ce regard. Harry approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Drago. Il l'embrassa tendrement, un baiser léger, contenant tout ce que Harry avait eut tant mal à offrir.

- Je t'aime Drago… je t'aimes tant… ne l'oublies jamais !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry murmura le blond

Pour le lui prouver, il captura à son tour les lèvres du brun dans un baiser non pas tendre mais passionné. La chaleur monta d'un cran dans la pièce. Leur deux corps se frôlaient réveillant le désir qui bouillonnait en eux. Harry se laissa envahir par la passion. Il avait de petits gestes inachevés qui enchantaient Drago. Ce dernier entreprit de déshabiller son époux tout en le parsemant de légers baisers. Son cœur battait la chamade et semblait près à exploser tant il était empli d'amour. Observer l'innocence d'Harry le comblait et il éprouvait une grande fierté d'être sont mari. Drago qui s'était arrêté quelques secondes fût rappelé à l'ordre par le grognement de frustration poussé par un Harry furieux d'être laissé ainsi à l'abandon. Le blond repris donc consciencieusement sa tâche. Les soupirs de plaisir du brun faisaient monter en lui un désir de plus en plus fort. Une fois son mari entièrement nu et offert, il ôta à son tour ses vêtements. Il s'allongeât ensuite sur Harry de manière à ce que leurs regards ne se quittent pas. Doucement, tout en restant attentif à la moindre réaction du brun, il le prépara avant de le pénétrer. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent démesurément lors de l'intrusion de Drago. Ce dernier s'arrêta immédiatement faisant fi de son propre désir, attendant patiemment que le regard émeraude lui permette de continuer. Lorsqu'il se voila, le blond su qu'il pouvait reprendre. Il commença alors à se mouvoir lentement. Quittant quelque seconde le regard intense de son mari, Drago se pencha et mêla sa langue à celle du brun. Ils étaient unis et semblait communier spirituellement par leur acte d'amour. Si Harry ressentait un plaisir immense, il en était de même pour Drago. Le fait de sentir Harry ainsi abandonné au plaisir était véritablement jouissif et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de son mari, il su qu'il en était de même pour lui. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne souhaitaient voir ce moment se terminer. De légères gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leurs front. Leur danse amoureuse allia alors une fois de plus la magie. Ils s'élevèrent doucement à quelques centimètres du lit sans s'en apercevoir. La magie les entourait maintenant et devenait de plus en plus compacte, semblant les enfermer dans une bulle dont il n'avait pas conscience. L'union de leur corps était devenu un besoin vital pour eux. Lorsque enfin la jouissance les submergeât, elle ne fût pas que physique. Leur cœur et leur magie s'étaient aussi totalement unis les laissant dans un état de plénitude totale. Ils redescendirent doucement sur le lit toujours blotti l'un contre l'autre. Le sommeil les envahis alors et ils s'endormirent profondément.

Le collège entier avait perçu l'onde d'amour qu'avait émis le couple. Pourtant, personne ne savait d'où elle venait. Les élèves et les professeurs avaient profité de ce court moment de bien-être sans chercher à en connaître la provenance. C'était bien trop euphorisant.

Une seule personne ne se laissa pas aller. Si elle avait ressenti l'onde mais savait aussi que sa vengeance était plus importante que ce furtif instant de bonheur. Elle avait pris soin d'écrire une lettre qu'elle jugea parfaite après l'avoir relu. Hermione, car s'était bien elle, la cacheta puis monta à la volière où elle pris un hiboux de l'école. Elle lui indiqua la destination et le regarda s'envoler un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ça l'achèverait ! Elle en était certaine.

**J'ai fini ! Je suis trop contente ! J'ai essayé de développer plus. Du coup mon chapitre est plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

****


	15. chapitre 15: bravo Hermione

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews :

Minerve : tu as trouvé. Maintenant il fut voir la réaction qui va suivre ! en tout cas pour Lucius il ne le fera pas mais ne va pas accepter ce qui se passe facilement et on aura bientôt de ses nouvelles ! bisous.

****

Alita 19 : je suis bien évidemment ravi que tu ais aimé ! je sais j'ai du retard mais moins que ce que tu t'imaginais non ? et oui je suis narcissique lol et bien sur que j'adore tes reviews qui font des kilomètres parce qu'elle me font rire et que j'aime ça ! bisous.

****

Onarluca : je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Pour Ron pour le moment à mon avis il vas avoir besoin de se remettre de ce qui va suivre. Bisous.

****

Hanna ça je peux te le certifier ! en tout cas j'aimerai pas être à sa place. Bisous.

****

Her-mio-neu : bingo !mais que va t'il se passer ? bisous

****

Loryah : je suis contente que tu aimes ! pour la vengeance d'Hermione la voici ! bisous.

****

Lyly : du coup la je suis complètement sadique parce que j'ai du retard lol ! je suis contente que tu aimes.

****

Shinobu-Sû : je suis contente que tu ais aimé et que ce chap t'ai fait rire ! j'espère que ce sera pareil pour les prochains ! en tout cas tu as trouvé le terme ce sera échec et mat pour Ron après ça restera Pansy ! bisous.

****

Ludie : je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi puisque moi aussi j'en suis une ! poète. Nan mais incroyablement romantique ça oui lol. Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup c'est très gentil. En tout cas je te comprends : les méchant ont ce petit quelque chose en plus qui les rends attirant ! bisous.

****

priscilla : je continu t'inquiète. en tout cas je suis contente que tu ais aimé.

****

crackos : je suis contente que tu ais vu les progrès parce que pour moi le début est vraiment pas géniale mais bon je tente de m'améliorer. ce chap est assez cour mais bon comme j'ai déjà une semaine de retard je n'ai pas mis dedans tout ce que je comptait mettre. Ca sera pour le prochain chap. je te comprend mais bon après ce chap je m'attaque a quelqu'un d'autre. bisous.

****

namasta : je suis contente que tu aimes. Voilà la suite bisous.

****

drake miako : bien sûr que tu m'as manqué ! t'inquiète je sais ce que c'est ! si j'avais pas d'ordi portable je pourrais plus rien mettre en ligne parce que mon fixe est mort ! en bref j'ai de la chance ! c'est vrai que j'ai essayé de faire des efforts de ce côté qui ne se voient pas dans ce chap pour cause de petit problème. Mais bon mon objectif premier était de publier parce que j'ai déjà une semaine de retard. Tu as deviné et tu doid t'attendre à pire comme tu vas le découvrir lol. Bisous.

****

vert emeraude : je suis contente que tu aimes. Pour la vengeance tu vas le découvrir tout de suite bisous.

****

sev snape : merci pour ta review. J'aime toujours autant ta fic et je me suis attaqué à l'autre que je n'ai pas encore fini. En tout cas elle est super aussi.

Moi aussi j'aime être sadique ! je trouve ca très amusant lol. Et oui je m'en suis douté pour toi lol. T'es pas loin pour l'idée mais je crois et tu me dira ce que t'en pense que c'est encore plus humiliant. Bisous.

****

hedwigelol : cette fille est génialement intelligente ! j'aimerai vraiment lui ressembler lol je plaisante je préfère Drago mais bon niveau note je cracherai pas dessus lol. En tout cas je suis super contente que tu aimes mes fics. J'espère que ce chap te plaira bisous ou plutôt ziboux à toi

****

vif d'or : je suis contente que tu aimes. T'inquiète j'y travaille et je n'en ai pas encore fini avec eux.

****

Loreilaï Yuy : je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que la vengeance te plaira. Dsl mais je n'ai pas d'info sur Blaise bisous.

****

Yue-kero : je suis conte que tu ais aimé. Pour ce qui est de Herm tu vas le savoir tout de suite. Moi aussi je les adores et je pense que ça se voit non ? quant à Ron et Pansy oh non ce n'est pas fini lol j'ai encore des idées lol.

****

Siuki : je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Effectivement ce n'est pas fini et tu vas le voir tout de suite et peut être même après qui sait lol.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira ! en tout cas je m'excuse pour ce retard ! bonne lecture.

****

Chapitre 15 :

Hermione, car s'était bien elle, la cacheta puis monta à la volière où elle pris un hiboux de l'école. Elle lui indiqua la destination et le regarda s'envoler un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ça l'achèverait ! Elle en était certaine.

Plus que satisfaite d'elle même, la jeune fille redescendit, un sourire aux lèvres. Demain serait un jour formidable. Elle partit rejoindre Blaise dans sa salle commune. Elle avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui, elle se sentait prête. Une fois devant la salle des serpentards, elle attendit patiemment que l'un d'eux entre pour y pénétrer.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais envie de te voir, fit-elle simplement. Suis moi.

Blaise, bien que surpris, la suivit sans poser de question. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Après être passés trois fois devant, la porte qui était apparut laissa place à une magnifique chambre. Blaise sourit doucement avant d'embrasser tendrement la jeune fille.

Harry s'éveilla doucement, les yeux encore engourdis de sommeil. Il se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti autant d'amour. L'instant unique qu'ils avaient passé ensemble le surprenait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et pourtant, il sentait quelque chose de nouveau en lui, quelque chose de chaud, de protecteur. Il resta dix bonnes minutes à observer Drago dormir avant que celui-ci n'ouvre enfin les yeux.

- Salut, fit doucement ce dernier d'une voix encore endormie.

- Salut, mon amour, lui répondit Harry tout aussi doucement.

Drago laissa un petit sourire éclairer son visage.

- Tu sais que tu es quelqu'un de formidable ? Je n'ai jamais rien ressentit d'aussi fort de ma vie.

- Moi non plus, souffla Harry. D'ailleurs, je me sens différent, comme si une partie de toi était en moi, me protégeait.

- Vrai ? fit Drago, relevant la tête pour observer Harry, les sourcils légèrement levés en signe de surprise.

-Oui, fit Harry, absent, comme s'il cherchait à cerner la partie de Drago qui coulait en lui.

Puis, le brun poussa un soupir de contentement avant de se blottir dans les bras accueillant de son mari. Détendu, les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent à nouveau envahir par un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, dans la Salle sur Demande, un couple s'éveillait doucement, heureux. Pourtant, Hermione, toujours pragmatique, ne se laissa pas aller à un moment de tendresse. Elle embrassa doucement Blaise avant de se lever et de se préparer. Non seulement ils avaient cours, mais en plus, sa vengeance devait être arrivée. Blaise poussa un petit soupir désespéré : il devrait lui apprendre l'ordre des priorités. Voyant l'excitation de la jeune fille, il se leva pourtant, impatient de voir ce qu'elle avait mijoter.

De leur côté, Harry et Drago, pour qui les cours n'étaient absolument pas une priorité, profitaient des bras chaleureux de l'autre. Le blond, qui restait le plus raisonnable des deux, força Harry à se lever.

- Harry, gronda-t-il, lèves toi !

- Pas envie, grogna l'autre. M'en fiche des cours.

- Je m'en doute, fit son mari en riant légèrement. Cependant, n'oubli pas que tu dois manger pour deux maintenant.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré avant d'accéder à la requête de son mari. Ils se préparèrent ensemble tout en se caressant amoureusement. La passion qui les unissait se voyait jusque dans leurs gestes et c'était un vrai bonheur pour eux que la haine ait laissé place à l'amour. Fin prêt, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle, enlacés. Les élèves qui les croisaient leur souriaient désormais gentiment, parfois envieux de tant d'amour. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils rejoignirent Blaise et Hermione à la table des serpentards. Depuis le rejet de Ron, ils prenaient tous leurs repas à cette table où ils étaient bien mieux accueillit qu'à celle de leur propre maison. Harry en ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur mais il tachait de ne pas le montrer. Ils s'installèrent donc tranquillement et commencèrent à discuter. Pourtant, Harry sentait que Hermione tenait difficilement en place.

- Mione, que t'arrive-t-il ce matin ? Tu es bizarre.

- Tu verra bien, Harry, tu verra bien, fit-elle mystérieusement.

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux. Quand elle était comme ça, c'était mauvais signe pour quelqu'un. Il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à une Hermione en colère.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il entendit un cri, ou plutôt un hurlement, provenir des portes de la Grande Salle. Comme tout le monde, il se retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Madame Weasley en personne et rouge de colère hurlait quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas encore mais qui se faisait de plus en plus distinct.

- RONALD WEASLEY, COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?

Ron, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à la visite de sa mère, rougit furieusement, ses yeux trahissant son étonnement.

- TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE WEASLEY ! COMMENT AS-TU PU TRAITER HARRY DE CETTE MANIERE, LUI QUE NOUS CONSIDERONS COMME NOTRE FILS !

- Mais…maman…je

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS !TU ME FAIS HONTE ! CE N'EST PAS COMME CA QUE TON PERE ET MOI T'AVONS EDUQUES !

Se détournant d'un Ron complètement anéanti, elle repéra Harry et se dirigeât vers lui.

- Bonjour Harry mon chéri ! fit t'elle en le prenant dans ses bras l'étouffant légèrement.

- Bonjour madame Weasley fit le jeune homme difficilement.

- Pas de madame Weasley qui tienne ! appelle moi Molly voyons ! tu es de la famille !

Harry sourit légèrement et regarda Hermione qui gardait son petit sourire sur le visage. La voyant enfin, Molly s'adressa à elle.

- Oh bonjour Hermione !

La jeune fille lui répondit par un grand sourire. Tout avait fonctionné a merveille, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. C'était encore pire pour Ron qu'une beuglante ! Quelle humiliation pour ce petit prétentieux ! la jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et retourna tranquillement à son petit déjeuné sous le regard admiratif de ses trois amis. Elle était la plus intelligente et venait une fois de plus de le prouver.

Molly qui n'en avait pas fini avec Ron fut interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore qui lui proposa de poursuivre leur " conversation " dans son bureau. Madame Weasley acquiesçât et, avant de suivre le directeur, se saisit de l'oreille de son fils pour le tirer a sa suite. Ron poussait des gémissements plaintifs mais suivait docilement sa mère de manière à ne pas attiser sa colère car celle-ci pouvait être vraiment redoutable.

Après une cacophonie sans nom, le calme revint progressivement dans la grande salle. Les élèves se désintéressèrent de l'humiliation de Ronald Weasley pour ne plus reparler que de quidditch ou encore de cours. Seul un petit groupe s'attardait encore sur le sujet. Harry, Blaise et Drago ne cessait de commenter cette humiliation formidable en félicitant Hermione pour son coup de génie. Cependant, pour Drago la vengeance n'était pas complètement complète. Restait seulement à savoir ce qu'il allait faire subir à Pansy Parkinson ! Soudain un grand sourire sadique éclaira son visage d'ange. il savait ce qu'il allait faire ! il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps et de quelques ingrédients pour que sa propre vengeance soit parfaite.

Après tout on ne s'attaquait pas à un Malefoy sans risquer sa peau !

Harry lui ne se doutait de rien. Il était paisible, heureux tout simplement. Noël approchait et désormais sa seule préoccupation était de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir offrir à l'homme de sa vie ainsi qu'à ses amis.

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé. J'ai eu du mal à le terminer pour cause d'une douleur au bras droit qui dure depuis plus d'une semaine et qui me gêne pour taper. Je ne peux donc pas promettre un chapitre pour la semaine prochaine mais je ferais de mon mieux. En tout cas bon dimanche à tous.


	16. chapitre 16: pur serpentard

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews :

Sev Snape : je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chap et le coup de molly ! pour Pansy voici la première parti de la vengence ! je n'avait pas penser à l'idée que tu m'a mis et comme je la trouve super, ça sera la deuxième partie,lol. Merci et bisous.

****

Onarluca : oh oui c'est bien fait pour lui ! Je sais pas encore si j'en ai fini avec lui mais là c'est le tour de Pansy ! Mon bras va mieux la preuve ! lol. Bonne lecture.

****

Ludie : hello ! je suis tout a fait d'accord, ça va très bien à Herm de traîner avec un serpentard ! pour l'accouchement je vais le faire mais je sais pas encore comment ! je verrai bien le moment venu, lol. Le prochain chap verra Lucius faire sa réapparition donc dans une semaine ! Pour mon bras ca va mieux c'est une inflammation du tendon de l'épaule mais je fais de la kiné pour le soigner. En tout cas bon courage sans le net parce que je compatit vraiment c'est ma drogue, lol ! a dans un mois bisous.

****

priscilla : je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! voilà la vengeance de dray !

****

Alita 19 : ah ma tite lita ! voilà maintenant tu vas enfin savoir ca que dray a mijoté et j'espere que sa répondra à tes attentes ! Di moi que j'ai obéi parce que je veux vraiment pas être punie (yeux inquiet et suppliant) mais bien sûr que j'adore tes reviews de trois kilomètre, elles me font toujours rire ! et je peux te dire que celle la est longue mais que j'ai fais mieux pour ton dernier chap de **Le désespoir du soir **qui soit dit en passant est absolument génial ! pour Harry et Dray c'est parce que j'en parle dans ce chap et j'espère que ça ira. Bisous et bonne lecture.

****

Gaelle griffondor : je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! voilà la suite. Bisous.

****

Minerve : je suis contente que tu ais aimé l'huliliation de Ron et maintenant on passe à celle de Pansy ! je vais mieux et même si je suis pas guerie j'ai pas pu résister à écrire ce chap. j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous.

****

Hedwigelol : alors comme ça tu le savais. Lol et pour drago ? avait tu deviner ce qu'il va faire ? tu me le diras hein ? sinon mon bras va mieux merci. Bisous.

****

Vert emeraude : oh non ! personne ne résiste a madame Weasley ! mais qui peux résister à dray ?

****

Crackos : ba disons que je fais des efforts, lol. Ca y est je m'attaque enfin à Pansy ! j'espère que ça va te plaire. Bisous.

****

Her-mio-neu : T'inquiète je pense pas avoir encore fini avec Ron mais pour le moment je change et je m'occupe de Pansy. Mon bras va mieux, merci. Bisous.

****

Loryah : ba c'est vrai que Pansy a qu'a bien se tenir parce que Dray… sinon mon bras va mieux du coup j'ai qu'un jour de retard et c'est parce que j'écrivais la suite de mon autre fic. Bisous.

****

Genevieve Black : merci ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente que tu ais aimé le passage avec Molly. Maintenant voici la vengeance de Drago ! j'espère que ca te plaira. Bisous.

****

Gray angel : voici mon new chap et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je t'envi de pouvoir lire des fic en anglais ! moi j'ai un niveau trop nul pour le faire et pourtant j'en rêve parce que il y en a tellement ! (soupir de frustration !) bisous.

****

Marine Malefoy : merci c'est gentil et non c'est pas trop grave juste douloureux et gênant mais tant que je peux continuer à taper tout va bien je suis heureuse lol. Bisous.

****

Crystal d'avalon : et bien je suis très contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris ! en tout cas voici un new chap pour cette fic avec la vengeance de dray ! bisous.

****

Shinobu-sû : et oui maintenant c'est à Pansy de souffrir et je vais pas la louper ! j'espère que ça te plaira. Moi aussi je les trouve mignon mais je suis pas sûr que Dray apprécie ce terme, lol. Bisous.

****

Vif d'or : ba en fait je te plaint aussi parce que c'est le même type de douleur ! il paraît que c'est le mal des temps moderne à cause des ordis mais bon c'est si dur de s'en passer ! moi ca va la kine m'aide. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé madame Weasley et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la vengeance de Drago ? bisous.

****

Zick : voilà la suite ! tu sais que j'ai reçu ta review a 4h du mat ! dis moi tu es insomniaque comme moi ? en tout cas merci je suis contente que t ais aimé ce chap. voici la suite avec la vengeance de dray. Bisous.

****

Loreilaï Yuy (bientôt Maxwell) : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais bon ! voici la suite avec la vengeance de dray qui j'espère te plaira ! bisous.

Et voilà le chapitre 16 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas de suite avant lundi voir mardi prochain car je serais pas là du week end bisous à tous.

****

Chapitre 16 : pur serpentard

Harry lui ne se doutait de rien. Il était paisible, heureux tout simplement. Noël approchait et désormais sa seule préoccupation était de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir offrir à l'homme de sa vie ainsi qu'à ses amis.

Se secouant mentalement, le jeune homme reprit ses esprits et reporta son attention sur son mari. Il avait envi de se retrouver seul avec lui, de décompresser. Toute cette histoire avec Ron l'avait fatigué et stressé et il avait besoin de réconfort. Doucement il se leva. Drago releva la tête vers lui et afficha un air inquiet. Harry lui fit un petit sourire pour le réconforter et saisi sa main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Le blond le suivi sans rien dire, conscient des besoins de sa moitié. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement, serré l'un contre l'autre, se soutenant mutuellement. Ils s'aimaient et c'est tout se qui comptait sur le moment. Une fois dans leur salon, Drago élu domicile sur le canapé devant la cheminé. Harry l'observa quelques instant, une tendresse infinie dans le regard, avant de le rejoindre et de s'asseoir à son tour. Puis, soupirant doucement, il s'étendit, posant doucement sa tête sur les genoux de son mari. Ce dernier laissa sa main se plonger dans les cheveux du brun. Il l'effleurait avec une infinie tendresse, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. L'homme qui était étendu sur lui était le plus puissant au monde et pourtant il paraissait si vulnérable en ce moment même.

Ils se laissèrent tout deux porter par la magie de leur amour. Plus rien ne comptait, ni les cours, ni leurs amis, ni leurs ennemis. Ils étaient seul et s'aimait, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux.

Cependant, des coups répétés vinrent troubler ce doux moment. Hermione et Blaise pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

- hey ! Ca va vous deux ?

- oui jusqu'à ce que vous veniez nous déranger fit Drago frustré par cette intrusion.

- Je suis désolé de ça fit Hermione mais je viens vous rappeler que nous avons cour aujourd'hui.

- Herm, tu est trop sérieuse pour ton propre bien lui dit Harry en se relevant. Pourtant tu as raison. Allons y gaiement ajouta t'il dans un soupir déchirant qui trahissait son ennui. Le pire c'est qu'on commence par double cour de potion ! quelle galère !

- Te plaints pas Harry on est ensemble et puis je t'aiderai. Après tout c'est bien la seule matière ou je surpasse Hermione !

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer à cette remarque. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas être la meilleure. Blaise, qui s'en aperçu sourit tendrement et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa compagne.

- t'en fait pas Hermignone, pour moi c'est toi la meilleure.

La jeune fille sourit à cette remarque et retrouva toute sa bonne humeur.

Ils se rendirent tout les quatre vers les cachots, discutant gaîment, de nouveau insousciant. Seule Drago restait concentré sur son objectif et pour cela il allait avoir besoin de l'aide du professeur Rogue. Le cour se passa sans anicroche. Griffondor perdit 50 points parce que Neville avait encore fait exploser son chaudron et que Harry avait une tête qui ne revenait décidément pas à Rogue. Drago n'avait rien dit mais il savait que en réalité son professeur jouait un rôle qui avait toujours évité à Harry de prendre la grosse tête. Il le voyait comme Harry et non pas comme le vainqueur de Voldemort ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Alors que tout le monde se précipitait vers la sortie, Drago demanda à ses amis de l'attendre dehors, il devait parler au professeur Rogue.

- Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Malefoy ?

- Et bien voilà professeur, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour une potion, un filtre d'amour pour être exact.

- Il me semble pourtant que entre vous et Potter tout vas biens fit Rogue de manière ironique.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas pour nous merci, ça serai pour Pansy.

- Ahh fit l'homme avec un sourire sadique. Il est vrai que cette petite garce merite une correction. J'ai bien quelque chose a glisser dans de la nourriture mais bien sûr je ne suis au courant de rien.

- Cela va sans dire professeur fit le blond avec un sourire tout aussi sadique, cela va sans dire.

Rogue parti chercher une fiole dans sa réserve et la tendit à Malefoy.

- cela agi pendant une semaine. Cinq gouttes devraient suffire

- Très bien, je vous remercie professeur.

- Mais de rien monsieur Malefoy, c'est un plaisir pour moi d'avoir pu vous aider.

- Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir monsieur Malefoy

Le jeune homme quitta la salle un sourire aux lèvres, la fiole dans la main. Ses amis l'attendaient toujours patiemment.

- qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

- Tu le verras au dîner lui répondit le blond mystérieusement. Je suis sûr que tu vas adoré !

Personne ne chercha plus à savoir, ils attendaient juste avec impatience de savoir ce que Drago avait bien pu mijoté.

Le reste des cours de la journée se passèrent sans problème ? Harry avait juste eux quelque légers problèmes de nausée sans gravité. Il avait désormais très faim et se réjouissait à l'idée que le dîner ne saurait maintenant plus tarder. Drago l'avait laissé en compagnie de Blaise et Hermione et était parti vaquer à ses occupations. Le jeune homme était actuellement aux cuisine et glissait les gouttes dans deux assiettes précises. Il savait parfaitement qui cela atteindrait car ces personne se mettaient toujours à la même place. C'était parfait, tout était près, le spectacle pouvait commencer !

Le dîner venait tout juste de commencer lorsqu'il fit son apparition dans la grande salle. Il était calme et serait et rien ne paraissait dans son attitude du mauvais coup qu'il venait de préparer. Il s'assit calmement à sa place habituelle aux côtés de Harry qui avait élu domicile à la table des serpentards.

Pour le brun, il était désormais hors de question de se séparer de son mari pour le dîner. Alors qu'il engloutissait son assiette à une allure pouvant concurrencer Crabbe et Goyle, ces deux dernier commencèrent à agir bizarrement. Il regardaient Pansy, leur regard habituellement glauque subitement animé d'une lueur nouvelle. Soudain, sans crier gare, l'un des deux se leva brusquement en faisant trembler la table, il empoigna Pansy et lui roula une pelle magistrale refusant catégoriquement de la lâcher. Le regard horrifié de la jeune fille montrait clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout le baiser. Lorsqu'enfin le premier la lâcha, ce ne fut que pour que l'autre puisse l'empoigner à son tour. Remise de sa surprise initiale, la jeune fille se débattait comme une vrai diablesse. Une fois qu'elle eu enfin fait lâcher prise au lourdaud qui la tenait, elle se sauva en courrant, poussant des cris d'orfraie. Les élèves, qui n'avaient pas réagi sur le moment éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils virent Crabbe et Goyle se lever à leur tour pour poursuivre la jeune fille :

- PANSY, MON AMOUR ATTEND NOUS !

En entendant cela, la jeune fille hurla d'horreur en tentant de courir encore plus vite ce qui était impossible en soit.

- c'était toi pas vrai ? fit Hermione les yeux brillant de malveillance.

- Oui fit simplement Drago

- Toutes mes félicitations ! c'était divin de voir cette gourde effrayée ! ajouta la jeune fille avec une satisfaction malsaine.

- Dit moi Drago, fit Blaise, à ce que je vois avec vous deux il vaut mieux pas s'en prendre à Harry !

- Que veux tu Blaise fit se dernier arrêtant un instant de contempler la cuisse de poulet qu'il était en train de dévorer, on est une famille ! et on ne s'attaque pas à sa famille sans risque ! Par exemple, si jamais on s'attaquait à un de vous trois et bien, le fou qui oserait, risquerait fort d'être interné à sainte Mangouste pour avoir ne serai-ce qu'oser. Faut dire Que Ron et Pansy ne sont pas très intelligent et qu'ils ne connaissent pas le mot réflexion ! sinon, ils ne se seraient pas attaqués à nous.

Laissant Blaise méditer, Harry reporta son attention sur sa cuisse de poulet, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et voilà ce chap est fini. Donnez moi votre avis parce que je suis tomber amoureuse des reviews, lol.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Noël

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews :

Alita 19 : hello ! je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chap et cette fois-ci tu es la première à m'avoir reviewver !

J'adore toujours autant tes longues reviews mais je suis désolé ma réponse est courte parce que si je veux publier fo que je fasse court lol ! mais bon toi ta le droit et même le devoir de continuer à faire long !

P.S : continu à lire si ca te permet de manger moins c cool ! moi ca me fait l'effet inverse mais je peux pas arrêter de lire ! lol.

****

Her-mio-neu : je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chap ! c'est vrai que pour ma part Pansy m'indiffère mais bon il me fallait quelqu'un à martyriser lol. Disons qu'elle est collante quand même ! j'espère que ce chap te plairas.

****

Vert emeraude : c'est vrai qu'elle l'avait mérité ! eh oui ils sont si mignon ! moi je craque ! lol.

****

Dawn456 : je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ! eh oui l'amour ça ce commande pas !lol

****

Drake miako : hello ! moi aussi je suis partie en vacances ! enfin plutôt en week end mais bon c'est pour ca que ce chapitre arrive tard ! lol ! je suis contente que tu aimes la suite de la rançon du pouvoir qui cette fois-ci se terminera bien ! oui il lui en veux mais ca sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre. Pour proposition, j'avoue que je stagne donc ce chapitre sera tout gentil, Voldemort est mort donc il peut pas l'apprendre mais je vais réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour pimenter un peu tout ça ! en tout cas merci pour ta review ! bisous.

****

Crackos : oui c'est vrai que j'ai pas a me plaindre, lol. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la vengeance de Dray. Bisous.

****

Onarluca : je suis contente que tu ais aimé. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait mérité, lol.

****

Mini pouce : je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! pour ta question, j'y répond dans ce chap et je dois dire que ta question a influencé mon choix alors merci !

****

Priscilla : je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Voilà la suite !

****

Ange de un cisme : je suis ravi que tu ais aimé la vengeance de dray sur pansy ! a vrai dire je vois bien Pansy sans couleur bien defini( moche quoi lol) merci c gentil de me souhaiter une bonne inspiration en ce mmt parce que j'ai le sentiment de stagner ! et puis c'est vrai que moi en ce mmt je cherche des new fic à lire parce que g plus rien à lire ! snif. Bisous.

****

Sefadora firewood : non seulement mais en plus ça se contrôle pas ! lol

****

Loriah : la suite la voilà ! je suis contente que tu ais aimé et je voulais te remercier de me laisser reprendre l'idée de la chevalière ! bisous.

****

Hedwigelol : je suis très contente que ça t'ai surpris !lol c'est ce que je cherchait en optant pour cette solution. Je ne doute pas qu'on soit faites pour s'entendre lol ! et oui l'amour ca ne se commende pas (soupir) bisous.

****

Gaelle griffondor : je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! bisous.

****

Dmoniac cat's : je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fic ! voilà la suite qui te plairas je l'espère ! bisous.

****

Anaxarete : je suis contente que tu aimes ! bisous.

****

Vif d'or : eh ba c'est très gentil ça ! d'autant que moi j'adore garder une trace de ceux qui m'on lu ! c'est tellement encourageant ! eh oui Pansy va souffrir mais là je ne vais pas le decrire mais elle ne manquera pas de resouffrir! Lol bisous.

****

Marine Malefoy : eh oui cest pas simple d'attendre un enfant ! je suis contente que tu aimes. C'est vrai q c assez rapide mais j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! bisous.

****

Zick : eh ba on se ressemble alors ! bien qu'en ce mmt j'ai réussi a recommencer a dormir la nuit ! lol ! pour Pansy, c sûr elle l'avait mérité ! je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! bisous.

****

Sev snape : et oui j'adore surprendre les gens ! ca pour ton idée au retour des vacances elle y coupera pas ! lol. Bisous

****

Crystal d'avalon : je suis contente que tu aimes et j'adore qu'on me le dise ca me gêne pas du tout lol ! bisous.

****

Maria : je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu ais aimé cette vengence ! bious.

****

Leviathoune : le suis contente que tu l'ai lu et apprécié ! voici la suite ! bisous.

****

Minerve : vas savoir ? moi en tt cas j'y avait pas penser mais bon on va dire que c'est un maître des potion donc il a de tout ! lol.

****

Loreilaï Yuy : c'est vrai que tu as raison et que je cherche à remedier à ce problème bien q g seche pour l'instant. bisous.

****

Shinobu-sû : je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic ! voilà la suite qui ne s'est pas trop faite attendre je l'espère ! bisous.

****

Kyras01 : ba c'est vraiment gentil de venir même de temps en temps me dire que tu aimes ! ca me fais toujours énormément plaisir ! bisous.

Voilà le chap 17 j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! bonne lecture.

****

Chapitre 17 : noel

Le lendemain, Poudlard sembla se vider des ses élèves. Les vacances de noël commençait dans l'effervescence habituelle de ce moment de fête. Pourtant quelques personnes avaient décidés de rester au château. Parmi elle nos quatre amis qui ne semblaient pas se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Hermione et Blaise déjeunaient tranquillement dans la grande salle tout en échangeant de tendre baisers. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Harry dormaient toujours paisiblement dans leurs appartement. Lorsque vers onze heure ils daignèrent enfin ouvrir l'œil, ils se regardèrent avec une tendresse infinie.

Une personne avait silencieusement à cet échange profondément troublé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Drago qui senti une présence inhabituelle se raidi avant de regarder qui pouvait bien être l'intrus.

" - Père ! s'exclama t'il.

A ces mot Harry se tendit dans les bras de son mari. Il attendait un enfant depuis bientôt quatre mois et son humeur s'en ressentait fortement. Il était devenu plus susceptible et irritable et pourtant ce qui était le plus gênant chez lui était sa perte de confiance en lui et ce même si il parvenait encore à le dissimuler pour ne pas être importuné. Drago, qui s'était aperçu du malaise de son compagnon, renforça son étreinte pour affirmer sa protection. Lucius Malefoy eut contre toute attente un léger sourire à cette vu avant de se reprendre et d'expliquer sa venue :

" - si je suis ici Drago c'est parce que j'ai appris par la presse que mon propre fils allait être père à son tour. Fit l'homme calmement et légèrement ému.

Drago, bien qu'ému par les paroles de son père ne pu s'empêcher de lui rétorquer d'un ton amère :

" - votre fils ? je croyait que vous m'aviez renié ?

" - une vulgaire menace l'apaisa Lucius.

" - Mais…

Harry avait retenu le blond par le bras et lui avait lancé un regard l'enjoignant silencieusement de ne pas lancer à son père une pique venimeuse qui aurait gâché tout effort de réconciliation. Après tout, la venue d'un enfant pouvait fort bien engendrer une trêve !

" - écoute Drago, je vais être grand père, je ne tiens pas à rester brouillé avec toi. J'accepte que Potter soit ton mari. Après tout il est issu d'une longue lignée de sang pur ! eh oui monsieur Potter même votre mère… je ne l'ai appris que récemment mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez non ?

Harry se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête, oui il le savait car sa tante était en réalité une cracmol, d'où son aversion pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Elle était aussi frustrée que l'avait été Rusard.

" - connaissez vous le sexe de mon futur petit enfant ? fit Lucius avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

" - Nous ne le connaissons pas monsieur Malefoy car je ne le souhaitait pas, je préfère avoir la surprise. Par contre je tiens à vous annoncer à tout les deux que je n'attend pas un mais deux enfants. Madame Pomfresh me l'a annoncé hier fit Harry les yeux brillants de bonheur. Pour cette occasion je souhaiterais que vous passiez Noël avec nous monsieur Malefoy.

Drago ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de la demande de Harry mais ne dit rien. Il pouvait comprendre que, alors qu'il allait être père, Harry souhaitait être entouré par sa famille et Lucius en faisait parti par alliance. Pourtant, ce dernier semblait gêné par la demande :

" - bien que j'aurais été ravi d'accepter votre invitation monsieur Potter, je me vois dans l'obligation de la refuser…

" - mais…

" - ne me coupez pas je vous pris, si je refuse c'est que je suis toujours recherché par la moitié, voir tous les aurors de ce pays et je ne tiens pas à finir mes jours à Azkaban ! c'aurait été avec plaisir monsieur Potter mais déjà lors de ma première venue, je n'ai échappé à ces chacals que de peu.

Harry semblait réellement déçu mais il comprenait que son souhait était irréalisable, du moins tant que le père de son maris serait rechercher. Il avait juste besoin de se faire oublier.

" - cependant, je tiens à vous faire un cadeau à tout les deux. Je risque fort d'être repéré pour cela donc je fuirais immédiatement après.

L'homme se concentra alors et fit apparaître le plus magnifique des berceau devant lui ainsi qu'un ravissant ourson en pelucha qui semblait incroyablement doux.

" - voilà c'est le cadeau que tout père offre à son fils et sa famille pour la venue de son premier enfant.

" - Père c'est… magnifique ! fit Drago troublé. Merci !

" - De rien mon fils, et à bientôt je l'espère mes enfant !

Lucius sortit alors sans laisser le temps au jeune couple de réagir. L'homme devait fuir, un peu comme Sirius, à la différence qu'il avait vraiment commis de nombreux crimes.

Trois jour après la visite de Lucius, le réveillon de noël approchait à grand pas. Le soir même, ils dîneraient avec Hermione, Blaise, d'autres élèves et les quelques professeurs présents. Harry attendait avec impatience de pouvoir offrir à Drago son cadeau ce qui était parfaitement réciproque ! Pourtant, il faudrait attendre le lendemain.

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur troublée par une crise de larme de Harry perturbé parce qu'il ne trouvait pas sa deuxième chaussette, qu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle qui, pour l'occasion ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la salle à manger d'un chalet de montagne. Les elfes s'étaient une fois de plus surpassés offrant aux résidents du château un festin digne de ce nom.

La suite de la soirée se déroula à l'extérieur où le lac gelé permettait qu'on y patine en toute sécurité. Seulement voilà, si Hermione et Drago semblaient être des virtuoses du patin à glace, il n'en était pas de même pour Blaise et Harry. Ces deux dernier s'agrippaient frénétiquement l'un à l'autre en posant prudemment leurs patins sur la glace. Peine perdu, ils perdirent presque immédiatement l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent tout deus les fesses sur la glace et le regard penaud. A leur vu, Hermione et Drago éclatèrent de rire avant de les prendre en pitié. Ils saisirent leur compagnon et les aidèrent patiemment à être capable de glisser un tant soit peu sur la glace. Cette soirée était véritablement magique pour les deux couples qui goûtaient enfin à la tranquillité. L'effervescence qui régnait continuellement à Poudlard était un facteur de stress important que Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter à cause de sa grossesse. Pour les trois autres, le calme dont ils jouissaient les rendaient beaucoup plus serein. Après deux heure sur la glace, c'est épuisés qu'ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leur chambre. Harry et Drago prirent une douche ensembles avant de se glisser avec bonheur dans les draps déjà chauds. Ils s'endormirent presque instantanément, blotti l'un contre l'autre. il ressemblaient à deux anges tombés du ciel, tant ils étaient paisibles.

Le lendemain, ils dormaient toujours tranquillement lorsque deux tornades firent leur entrée dans la chambre, laissant les deux jeune homme hébété, les yeux encore rempli de sommeil.

" - allez ! réveillez vous ! c'est noël ! s'écria Hermione.

" - Hum…

" - DEBOUT ! cette fois s'était Blaise qui avait utilisé un sonorus pour se faire comprendre ce qui fonctionna parfaitement.

Immédiatement, Harry et Drago furent sur pied prêts à déballer leurs cadeaux. Hermione avait reçu de Harry et Drago une magnifique chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de livre dont la couverture était parsemée de pierre précieuse. Ses parent lui avaient offert des livres, mais le cadeau de Blaise lui, était le plus merveilleux. Il avait pris son inspiration et lui avait tendu une petite boite. Dedans, elle y trouva une bague en or avec un magnifique solitaire.

" - Hermione, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

" - Oh mon dieu ! fit elle en portant la main à sa bouche, les yeux humide de larmes. Oui sanglota elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de son fiancé.

Blaise lui avait reçu des sucrerie de la part de Harry, un livre d'enchantement de Drago et une chaîne en argent avec un tigre de Hermione qui lui fit malicieusement :

" - j'ai cru comprendre que cet animal te correspondait à la perfection…

vint ensuite le tour de Drago à qui Hermione et Blaise avait offert une quantité impressionnante de livres. (j'avais pas d'idée dsl) Le cadeau de Harry était spécial et toucha énormément Drago qui le remercia d'un fougueux baiser. C'était une chevalière ( merci loryah !) représentant un dragon dont la queue s'enroulait autour d'un éclair. L'union de leur deux symboles donc de leur amour !

enfin vint le tour de Harry qui reçu de Blaise et Hermione un kit complet d'entraînement pour le quidditch. Drago lui, lui tendit une enveloppe. A l'intérieure de celle-ci se trouvait la photo d'une immense propriété.

" - Dray ? fit Harry très surpris.

" - C'est notre nouvelle maison pour nous et les bébés fit le jeune homme tendrement.

" - Les bébés ?fit Hermione surprise

" - Oui on attend des jumeaux.

" - C'est merveilleux ! fit la jeune fille.

" - Oui… et cette maison l'est aussi fit rêveusement le brun.

" - Nous irons la visiter demain mon amour ! pour aujourd'hui c'est la fête !

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans leurs appartements à discuter paisiblement pendant que Harry lui, rêvait déjà de sa nouvelle maison emplie de cris d'enfants.

Et voilà c'est fini ! j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	18. chapitre 18: ennuis

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Gaelle**** griffondor** : je suis contente que tu ais aimé et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là ! biz

**Vert emeraude** : ce petit quelque chose a tout à fait raison ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce petit moment d'accalmie avant la tempête ! Bisous

**Onarluca** : mais nan c'était que la fin du chap. lol. J'espère que tu es rassuré ? En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Bisous

**Hedwigelol** : c'est vrai que la tu me pose une colle car je n'y avais absolument pas pensé (je suis donc en train de rougir de honte lol) bref je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Voila un chapitre plus animé qui te plairas autant je l'espère !

**Priscilla** : je continu ! Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ! Bisous.

**Alita 19** : ah ma review de trois kilomètre ! Je dois dire que j'ai toujours un plaisir fou à la lire ! Mais après faut répondre et qu'est ce que c'est long ! Lol. Bon c'est vrai qu'un certain passage est bizarre mais maintenant comme je t'ai expliqué tu sais pourquoi ! Lol. Apparemment tu as aimé vu ta review pour ton passage préféré, c également le mien ! Quand à nos divergences c tout simple tu es torturée et pas moi ! mdr bisous tite lita.

**Marine Malefoy** : eh bah c dingue ça ! Comme quoi le hasard ! T'inquiète je m'en doute pour le dvd lol et même fortement ! Lol

**Amy Keira** : je suis très contente que tu aimes ! La suite ? La voilà ! Lol

**Vif d'or** : oui c'est vrai on verra lol. Contente que tu les ais trouvé bien parce que c'est un vrai casse tête ! lol

**Sita** : je suis contente que tu ais aimé voila la suite.

****

**Shinobu-sû** : je pense que j'ai étonné beaucoup de monde avec ce passage lol. Tu les trouves mignon ? tant mieux parce que c'est vrai qu'on ne peut que craquer ! Lol. Pour la suite désolée si elle vient si tard ! La suite de la rançon viendra peut être demain biz.

**Crystal**** d'avalon** : mais bien sûr que je t'en veux ! mdr c'est vrai que la suite de ta review a tendence à me rendre plus indulgente ! Lol contente que tu ais aimé !

**Kyras01** : je suis contente que tu aimes ! Oui moi aussi je trouve ça mignon ! a vrai dire tu devais déjà t'en douter ! Lol :D

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai accumulé pour ce chapitre mais l'inspiration m'avait quitté ! Maintenant que j'ai réglé le problème je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture. **Et maintenant une petite page de publicité ! Je vous recommande fortement les fics de Loryah qui sont de vrais petits bijoux ! D'ailleurs ce chap. est pour elle !**

****

**Chapitre 18 : ennuis**

Les quatre amis étaient enchantés du noël qu'ils venaient de passer ensembles. Ils étaient sur leur petit nuage et ne se doutait pas de se qui se tramait contre eux dans une sinistre petite demeure d'Angleterre.

Un homme d'âge mur se tenait appuyé contre un mur tandis qu'un plus jeune l'observait respectueusement. Nonchalamment, le plus vieux sorti un pendentif en argent orné d'une pierre étrange.

Devant l'interrogation muette du plus jeune, l'autre se mis en devoir de lui répondre :

« - Ceci monsieur Weasley, est un saphir étoilé. C'est une pierre puissante qui magnifie tous les rituels noirs que vous conduirez car elle vous permettra d'emmagasiner le pouvoir et de vous en servir sur commande. Je me suis permis d'y ajouter une obsidienne puisqu'il me semble que c'est la vengeance qui vous guide n'est-ce pas ?

Ron, car c'était bien lui, acquiesça silencieusement avant de se saisir du pendentif et de l'attacher à son coup.

« - Il est bien entendu que vous servirez mes dessins également repris l'homme d'une voix menaçante. Les avortons de Potter ne doivent pas voir le jour c'est bien clair !

« - Parfaitement

« - Bien alors débrouillez vous comme vous voulez mais éliminer les ! De toute façon, j'ai un moyen infaillible pour suivre le cours des évènements. Fit l'homme en esquissant un sourire sadique avant de quitter les lieux.

Ron resta encore quelques instants avant de rentrer chez lui tranquillement. Dans quelques jours, Potter et Malefoy allaient enfin souffrir ! Ils paieraient pour leur insolence !

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Harry se préparait impatiemment à la visite de sa demeure. Ils ne partiraient que dans une heure, mais cela semblait être une éternité pour le jeune homme. Quand enfin Drago lui tendit le portoloin qui devait les y conduire, le brun s'en saisi immédiatement sans la moindre appréhension.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la pression au niveau de son nombril se relâcha et le survivant s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Il poussa un soupir de découragement avant de se relever péniblement sous le regard moqueur de Drago.

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de se diriger vers le magnifique manoir en pierre blanche qui s'élevait devant lui. Le brun en était resté bouche bée devant tant de splendeur. En effet de la vigne vierge et de la glycine se disputait le droit d'occuper les murs. Par ailleurs, le parc ensoleiller mais enneigé permettait d'oublier la tristesse de l'hiver. Il lança à Drago un regard empli d'amour oubliant totalement la gentille moquerie de ce dernier. Puis, le main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la demeure, il fut surpris par une flopé d'elfes de maison qui le saluèrent dans un respectueux ensemble. Le survivant lança un regard amusé à son mari avant de lui dire :

« - toi tu viens de te mettre Hermione à dos !

« - pourquoi ?

« -on a je ne sais combien d'elfe de maison qui je suppose ne sont pas payés n'est-ce pas ?

« - et alors ? fit Drago en bon aristocrate

« - et alors ! Cette chère mione mène un combat sans merci pour leur libération ! elle leurs donne des vêtement !

Drago eut alors un air horrifié. 'Quoi ! Mais il était absolument hors de question que miss je sais tout libère Ses elfes de maison ! Ah ça non ! Comme si lui, Drago Malefoy, quatrième du nom, devait se salir les mains a faire des tâches aussi rebutante que le ménage ou la lessive ! tsss'

« - qu'elle ose et elle obtiendra généreusement le titre d'elfe de maison de la famille Potter Malefoy ! Grogna Drago.

Harry éclata de rire en regardant tendrement son époux avant de dire :

« - c'est vrai que je la voix bien vêtu d'un petit uniforme pouffa t'il.

Après avoir salué les elfes, ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense hall qui donnait sur une porte faisant face à un immense escalier en marbre crème. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et pénétrèrent dans un salon très chaleureux qui plût immédiatement à Harry. Il était relativement grand dans les teintes crème qui se mariait à merveille avec le parquet. Quelques fauteuils et canapé entouraient une cheminé ou brûlait déjà un bon feu. Des tableaux et quelques plantes complétaient la décoration plutôt sommaire mais accueillante. Harry avait immédiatement eu envi de se blottir contre Drago devant la cheminée, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Il l'entraîna vers une immense salle de réception en boiserie précieuse. Elle aurait pu sembler sombre si une immense baie vitrée ne l'avait pas éclairée magnifiant la qualité des meubles qui s'y trouvaient. Harry semblait particulièrement émerveillé mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. De pièce en pièce, il pouvait apprécier le goût irréprochable de Drago en matière de décoration. Ce fut en entrant dans la chambre qu'il eut le plus grand choc. Celle-ci, tapissée de bleu et de blanc était meublée d'un immense lit à baldaquin des même teinte. Tout n'était qu'apaisement. Une commode et des placards muraux complétaient l'ensemble. La salle de bain attenante était immense et entièrement faite en marbre gris. Ce serait un plaisir que de prendre un bon bain à deux pensa Harry rêveusement.

Ils redescendirent alors dans le hall et pénétrèrent dans une autre partie de la maison. Harry n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement la porte qui y menait car elle était cachée par l'escalier.

C'était presque un complexe sportif qui s'offrait à sa vue. Une grande piscine et de nombreux appareils de musculation ainsi qu'une salle de duel ! Le rêve pour quelqu'un comme Harry ! Ce dernier ne pu d'ailleurs s'empêcher de poser LA question :

« - dis moi Dray, fit il timidement, y a-t-il un terrain de quidditch ?

« - bien sûr fit t'il d'un air outré tu croyais quoi !

Harry pris un air honteux avant de lui faire un petit sourire d'excuse qui fit complètement craqué Drago. Ce dernier ne pu résister et l'embrassa tendrement. La journée se passa trop rapidement au goût des deux jeunes hommes et ils durent bientôt reprendre le chemin de Poudlard.

La semaine de vacances qui restait se déroula tranquillement pour les deux couples et bientôt, le château fut de nouveau empli de cris et de rires.

Harry ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui l'attendait. Aussi il se dirigeât tranquillement vers la grande salle. Il ne vit pas que Ron était près de la rambarde et le regardait fixement. D'un seul coup, il senti une force invisible le pousser vers l'avant. Il dévala l'escalier en tentant vainement de protéger son ventre. Merlin que ça faisait mal ! Il en avait du mal a respirer et se demandait quand ce calvaire finirait. Ron regardait tranquillement le descente aux enfers de Harry tout en caressant tranquillement son pendentif. Bientôt, un grand nombre de personne s'amassa autour du corps inanimé de Harry. Le rouquin, lui, préféra quitter tranquillement les lieux, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Pendant ce temps, le survivant était transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh s'empressa de l'examiner. Drago fut rapidement prévenu par un élève, tout comme Blaise et Hermione. Ils se ruèrent au chevet du jeune homme, fous d'inquiétude. Une fois qu'ils furent tous présent, l'infirmière rendit son verdict :

« - il est dans le coma.

Et voilà ! bien sûr on est prié de ne pas frapper l'auteur mais par contre vous pouvez très bien lui envoyer des reviews ! Lol.


	19. Chapitre 19 : réveil et découverte

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling 

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews auquel je n'ai pas le courage de répondre et je m'en excuse ! En tout cas elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir. Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 19 : réveil et découverte**

. Une fois qu'ils furent tous présent, l'infirmière rendit son verdict :

« - il est dans le coma.

Face a cette annonce, Drago eu l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'abattait sur ses épaules. Il du s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Ses yeux trahissaient le profond trouble qui l'envahissait et tout son corps sembla se tendre quelques instants avant que celui-ci ne soit secoué par quelques sanglots nerveux. Assis au chevet de son mari, il l'observait avec inquiétude. Harry semblait si calme ! Trop même. D'autant que les bleus qui recouvraient son visage et que madame Pomfresh n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire disparaître montrait clairement que le brun ne dormait simplement pas d'un sommeil paisible. Merlin seul savait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. D'après les dires de l'infirmière, il s'agissait d'un accident. Pourtant d'un seul regard, Drago, Blaise et Hermione savaient que la thèse de l'accident était bien trop simple pour que ce soit la réalité ! Après tout Harry n'était pas une personne normale et sa vie était rythmée par ce fait. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout cela, seulement il restait à savoir qui.

Mais pour le moment, Drago n'avait pas le courage de commencer les recherches. Il le fit comprendre à ses deux amis qui surent qu'ils chercheraient seuls pour le moment. Cependant leurs premières investigations seraient capitales à Drago lorsque celui-ci se déciderait à punir le coupable. Le couple quitta donc l'infirmerie laissant le blond seul face à son désespoir. Alors, passant les mains sur son visage pour se donner du courage, Drago commença à parler à son mari :

"- Harry, mon amour, je sais que tu m'entends ! J'en suis sûr, je le sens. Je t'en pris réveil toi ! J'ai besoin de toi, de nos bébés ! Je t'aime tant ! Tu m'as changé, avant j'étais arrogant, égoïste et tu me méprisais. Mais tu as su provoquer mon intérêt et je t'ai aimé. Seulement ce que je ne t'ai jamais dis c'est qu'avant toi jamais je n'avait donné mon cœur a personne alors je t'en supplies ne le brise pas, reviens à toi, je… je… je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, j'en mourrais !

Harry entendait parfaitement ce que lui disait l'homme qu'il aimait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'éveiller, il se sentait maintenu dans cet état pour protéger ses enfants.

Pendant que Drago parlait à Harry, Blaise et Hermione avaient commencé leur enquête et ce qu'ils avaient trouvé semblait pour le moins surprenant, personne d'après les différents témoins n'avait vu Harry être poussé par quelqu'un et pourtant… tout coïncidait ! Hermione affichait à ce moment son air de je ne suis pas une miss je sais tout pour rien parce que je suis sur que je vais trouver ! Elle émis alors a Blaise plusieurs hypothèses :

"- dis moi si je me trompe, si Harry a bien été poussé, il se pourra que quelqu'un ait été sous une cape d'invisibilité. Cependant je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. A la limite une potion d'invisibilité…

"- Herm tu sembles oublier que cette personne en veut à Harry et pas a n'importe quel élève de base ! la coupa Blaise, il se peut très bien que de la magie noire soit en jeu !

"- Comment n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt s'exclama la jeune fille, bien sûr c'est évident ! sauf que je n'y connais rien en magie noire fini elle complètement dépitée.

Blaise eu un léger rire qu'il fit rapidement disparaître devant le regard noir que lui lança sa compagne.

"- si tu veux, je m'y connais un peu et sinon on peu toujours essayer la salle sur demande…

"- excellente idée ! aller ! dépêche toi en route ! Blaise poussa un grand soupir avant de la suivre.

Une fois sur place, une profusion de livres fut mis à leur disposition pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione qui se trouvait là dans son élément. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils cherchèrent attentivement et lorsque Hermione s'écria enfin qu'elle avait trouvé, Blaise lui s'éveilla en sursaut. Il réussi cependant à se donner une contenance et Hermione, toute à sa joie, ne se rendit compte de rien.

"- alors ? fit Blaise.

"- C'est très simple et compliqué à la fois… il y a plusieurs possibilité cependant la plus vraisemblable viendrait d'un talisman.

"- Un talisman ? tu sais que généralement les pierres sont très rare et très précieuse et la seule personne qui a Poudlard aurai pu s'en procurer une s'avère être le mari de ton meilleure ami actuellement dans le coma !

"- C'est justement de la que viens la complication fit la jeune fille penaude. Dire que j'ai immédiatement pensé à Ron après tout ce qu'il a fait à Harry ! Je m'en veux un peu parce qu'il n'aurait jamais l'argent de se payer une telle chose !

"- Tu l'as observé récemment ? on ne sait jamais !

"- Non je dois dire que je n'ai pas penser à Ron quand on m'a annoncé que mon meilleur ami était dans le comas fit la jeune fille de manière sarcastique.

"- Et bien allons voir dans ce cas, autant vérifier fit Blaise sans se formaliser de la dernière réplique de la jeune brune.

Ils se rendirent donc tout les deux dans la salle commune de griffondor où se trouvait sans doute le roux. Celui-ci était effectivement là affalé sur un canapé.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire la lui cracha t'il en voyant Blaise. Dégage fit il en s'adressant de manière provocante au jeune homme.

N'appréciant pas du tout l'attitude du roux qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver depuis quelque temps, il le saisi au col. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'aperçu, là, autour de son cou, cette pierre rare et coûteuse que bien peu de personne pouvaient se procurer. De surprise, il lâcha le roux qui affiche un sourire victorieux qui disparu avec le poing de Blaise.

Ce dernier une fois soulagé entraîna Hermione à sa suite. Ils devaient parler à Drago de toute urgence. Mais ce qu'ils virent en entrant à l'infirmerie leur fit oublier quelque temps ce qu'ils avaient à dire, Harry était en train de se réveiller.

"- Harry ! cria Hermione avant de se jeter dans ses bras, j'ai eu si peur !

Le brun lui rendit une faible étreinte avant de tourner son regard vers celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

"- j'ai entendu ce que tu m'as di tu sais, fit il d'une voix rauque, mais avant de revenir mon corps a voulu protéger nos enfant.

"- T'inquiète pas Harry fit Dray les larmes aux yeux, c'est déjà un miracle que tu te sois réveillé si vite quand on sais à quel point ta chute a été grave !

"- Je… je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé fit Harry de manière hésitante comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler d'un détail.

"- Mais nous on sais Harry, fit Hermione avec un air inquiet, le coupable c'est Ron ! la problème cependant c'est que je me demande bien qui lui a donné son talisman de pouvoir !

Et voilà j'ai fini ce nouveau chapitre ! je tiens d'ailleurs a vous annoncer qu'il n'en reste plus que deux plus un épilogue. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié celui la qui est court comme d'habitude mais bon…


	20. Chapter 20: échec et mat

**Proposition indécente**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est a JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolé pour l'attente ! je n'avais plus du tout d'inspiration pour cette fic ! je suis toute émue de vous annocer que ce chapitre est le dernier contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé. Il n'y aura pas non plus d'épilogue. Voilà, ça me fait tout drôle car c'était ma toute première fic. J'espere que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira même si je passe assez rapidement sur certains points bisous à tous, je vous adore ! Merci à vous pour toutes vos gentille reviews !**

**Je tiens aussi tout particulièrement à remercier Sinelune sans qui ce chapitre ne serait toujours pas là ! allez lire ses fic elles sont vraiment géniale et valent le détour ! Gros bisous à toi !**

**Et enfin je dédie ce chapitre à Marine Malefoy qui va avoir 18 ans ! bonne anniversaire ma grande ! kiss**

"- Je… je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé fit Harry de manière hésitante comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler d'un détail.

"- Mais nous on sais Harry, fit Hermione avec un air inquiet, le coupable c'est Ron ! la problème cependant c'est que je me demande bien qui lui a donné son talisman de pouvoir !

**Chapitre 20 : Echec et mat**

- Drago, je dois te parler, souffla Blaise discrètement.

- Je t'écoute, fit ce dernier tout en caressant tendrement le ventre de son époux.

- Pas ici Drago, ce que je dois te dire est loin d'être réjouissant et je pense qu'il vaut mieux ménager Harry en ce moment.

- Très bien, je te suis, fit le blond en se renfrognant légèrement. Harry, mon amour, je dois te laisser quelques minutes. Je reviendrai très vite je te le promets.

- D'accord, répondit le jeune homme en faisant un doux sourire à son époux.

Drago suivit donc Blaise jusqu'à la salle sur demande et s'assit sur un des canapés qui étaient apparus.

- Bien, je t'écoute, fit-t-il

- Dray, je crois que c'est ton père qui est derrière la chute de harry.

- Quoi ? Mais… mais je croyais que c'était Weasley !

- Oui c'est exact, seulement pour faire tomber Harry, Weasley s'est servi d'une pierre incroyablement rare et chère, une pierre que toi seul aurais pu te procurer quand tu étais encore en bons termes avec ton père.

Drago poussa un long soupir. Il était véritablement écoeuré de savoir son père si vil. Alors que faire ? Prévenir tout de suite Harry au risque de le choquer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Ou se venger seul comme il l'aurait fait avant ? D'un seul coup il eut une véritable illumination. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle sur demande et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

- Harry, je vais avoir besoin de toi mon amour, fit-il légèrement essoufflé avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

Blaise qui avait suivi Dray entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie, son regard montrant clairement qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

- En quoi as tu besoin de mon aide Dray? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Blaise m'a appris que mon père était derrière l'attaque qui te visait.

- QUOI ! Non, non, non, fit-il, l'écoeurement et la fatigue se percevant dans sa voix, mais ne serons-nous donc jamais en paix ? Après Ron, ton père ! je n'en peux plus Drago ! Les enfants grandissent plus vite que pour une grossesse féminine ! J'accoucherai d'ici un mois et madame Pomfresh m'a ordonné le repos complet si je ne voulais pas les perdre. Je ne supporte plus tout ça Drago ! Je ne t'aiderai pas car je ne le peux pas. Tout cela nous dépasse trop à présent ! Ce n'est plus une simple querelle entre adolescents ! Ils ont tentés de me tuer moi et les bébés sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! Je pense que nous devrions en parler à Dumbledore ! Je suis sûr que Rogue nous aidera aussi. Mais maintenant il faut que Lucius paye, qu'il soit jugé et emprisonné à Azkaban, même si il est ton père ! J'ai cru en lui quelques instants et je m'en veux Dray, mais maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui sauf pour qu'on m'annonce sa mort !

- Ne t'emballe pas Harry, souffla calmement Drago. Le fait d'avoir attenté à ta vie et à celle de nos enfants est impardonnable. Il est vrai que je pensais m'occuper de lui moi même mais je ne le ferai pas. Tu es bien plus important que cette ordure et je veux profiter de toi au maximum. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore et il règlera tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre je vais être obligé de m'absenter un peu car je suis le seul à savoir comment le faire venir ici.

- Alors ne tarde pas je t'en prie et surtout fais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! Blaise ! Va avec Dray et prend soin de lui ! Je compte sur toi !

Blaise fit une légère courbette à Harry pour montrer qu'il avait compris avant de suivre le blond vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Hermione, elle, avait préféré rester avec harry. Elle était très inquiète pour son ami tout comme madame Pomfresh qui craignait de devoir faire face à un accouchement imminent. La jeune fille faisait donc son possible pour que Harry reste calme ce qui s'avérait être mission impossible compte tenu du fait que Drago venait de partir pour en finir avec son père. Une contraction violente fit crier Harry de surprise. Il avait déjà senti ses enfants bouger mais jamais jusqu'à en avoir mal. Par sécurité, Hermione appela l'infirmière qui pâlit considérablement, le travail avait commencé. Dès lors, les deux femmes s'activèrent autour d'un Harry que ne faisait que réclamer Drago. Pourtant il était impossible d'aller le chercher compte tenu du fait que les grossesses masculine présentaient de gros risques accentués par le fait que l'accouchement était prématuré.

Pompom endormit Harry avant de commencer à pratiquer la césarienne assistée par Hermione. Il fallait faire vite pour ne tuer ni les enfants ni le père.

Finalement, l'accouchement se déroula sans problème. Harry avait mit au monde deux ravissante petites filles qui n'avaient hérité de lui que la couleur émeraude de leurs grands yeux. Tout le reste venait de Drago, jusqu'à cette adorable moue méprisante qui fit immédiatement craquer Hermione. Elle déposa les deux petites princesses dans les bras de Harry, attendri, qui venait juste de se réveiller. Le jeune homme avait du mal à réaliser qu'il tenait ses enfants dans ses bras. Il leur sourit doucement avant de leurs donner à chacune un biberon qu'avait gentiment préparé madame Pomfresh.

Pendant ce temps, Drago et Blaise s'étaient rendus au bureau du directeur pour mettre au point un plan qui mettrait Ron et Lucius hors jeu une bonne fois pour toutes. Appuyé par Severus et Blaise, Drago avait expliqué à Dumbledore le principe du talisman. Au fil du discours, le directeur avait laissé apparaître un air grave sur son visage. Il était évident que Ron serait renvoyé de l'école et séjournerait même quelques temps à Azkaban. Pour Lucius, le problème était plus délicat. L'homme était insaisissable et avait la faculté particulièrement agaçante de se volatiliser dès qu'il se sentait menacé.

Une fois de plus, Dray apporta la solution :

- Je pense savoir comment contacter mon père, dit-il calmement.

- Et comment monsieur Malefoy ?

- En émettant le souhait de le voir tout simplement.

- Vous voulez rire j'espère ! cracha Rogue.

- Pas du tout Sev, fit doucement Drago. Je suis presque sûr que le berceau qu'ils nous a offert est en réalité un moyen de nous surveiller.

- Brillant ! Très brillant même, siffla Dumbledore.

- Mon père est un Malefoy professeur ! Il est brillant ! Mais il a oublié qu'il n'est pas le seul Malefoy encore vivant !

Rapidement, tout se mit en place. Il fallait faire vite pour que Lucius et Ron ne se doutent de rien. Avant que tout ne se déclenche véritablement, Drago alla rendre visite à son mari à l'infirmerie. Là, il le trouva occupé à serrer deux magnifiques petits êtres dans ses bras tout en les regardant tendrement. Le spectacle était magnifique et Drago était comme foudroyé. Père, il était père !

Harry, qui venait de sentir une présence releva son regard qui s'assombrit rapidement.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse qui n'est pas ton père parce que je t'attends avec NOS filles depuis plusieurs heures !

- Harry je…

- Tu quoi ! grogna le brun. Qu'est ce qui est plus important que la naissance de tes filles hein ?

- Rien, soupira Drago, Je suis désolé.

- Ça va, ça va, je te pardonne, bougonna son compagnon en lui mettant d'office une de ses filles dans les bras.

Le blond qui ne s'y attendait pas se montra légèrement gauche en matière de pouponnage. On avait véritablement l'impression qu'il avait deux mains gauches tant le fait de tenir un bébé dans les bras paraissait compliqué en le regardant. Blaise, qui entra sur ce fait poussa un « oh » de surprise avant de prendre le bébé que lui tendait Harry en souriant avec un naturel déconcertant.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant la moue dépitée que fit Drago en s'apercevant que son meilleur ami s'en sortait nettement mieux que lui.

- J'ai eu un petit frère, expliqua calmement Blaise, alors je sais comment faire.

Puis, redonnant le bébé à Harry, il demanda :

- Comment allez vous appeler ces petites merveilles ?

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Hermione qui entrait après s'être changée.

- Eh bien, souffla Harry, nous avons pensé à Ambre et Manon.

-Bien sûr vous serez leur parrain et marraine ! ajouta Drago en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, oubliant complètement qu'il devait se préparer à mettre Lucius et Ron hors jeu.

- Drago, l'interpella Blaise, il va être temps d'y aller.

- Tu as raison, soupira le jeune homme en donnant Manon à Hermione.

- Aller où ? demanda Harry

- En finir souffla le blond en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son époux, avant de s'éclipser pour ne pas laisser le temps à Harry de poser d'avantage de questions.

Trop fatigué pour pour suivre Drago, Harry déposa ses filles dans leur berceau avant de s'endormir. Hermione resta près de lui à veiller sur leurs santé à tout trois. Après tout elle était comme la marraine des contes de fées non ? Elle avait des pouvoirs magiques !

Drago et Blaise s'étaient rendus à la chambre du blond en parlant des bébés. Presque immédiatement, Lucius avait transplané de sa cachette pour se rendre à Poudlard. Il était furieux. Le Weasley avait échoué et les petits étaient nés ! De vulgaires bâtardes indignes de porter le nom des Malefoy ! Le sang impur qui coulait dans leurs veines était une insulte à la grandeur de leur famille qui, comme les Black, se vantait d'être « toujours pure ».

Au final, sa rage le perdit. Une horde d'aurors l'attendait de pied ferme à son arrivée. Ils le tinrent fermement jusqu'à ce qu'un détraqueur l'embrasse. Le pire pour lui fût de voir que son fils était la cause de son arrestation, il ne s'était pas méfié du fait que son propre sang avait été pollué par celui d'un Potter.

Son corps vide de tout sentiment fut emmené à Azkaban, dans l'aile réservée aux personnes qui avaient été embrassées.

Ron aussi fut emmené. Il avait perdu toute dignité et avait enfin réalisé la portée de ses actes. Sa jalousie maladive l'avait entraînée si loin que plus personne ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il devrait désormais assumer.

Ses parents, qui avaient été prévenus, le regardèrent se laisser emmener, une profonde déception se lisant dans leurs regards. Comment ce garçon si gentil avait-il pu tomber si bas ?

Bientôt, un calme pesant envahit l'école. Tout était calme désormais. Seul des querelles normales d'adolescents pourraient venir perturber la sérénité de l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputé au monde.

Drago, qui avait rejoint Harry dès que tout avait été fini, se sentait enfin serein. Son père n'était plus, mais tout comme Harry, il venait de créer sa propre famille et cela n'avait pas de prix.

**FIN**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ! gros bisous à tous !**


End file.
